The Right Man
by evilmojojojo
Summary: JJ and Morgan share a night of passion and she now has to decide between Will and Morgan. Will she choose her baby's father or the man she's attracted to? JJ/Morgan Hotch/Elle Reid/Emily Pen/Kevin Lynch Rossi and Gideon Friendship
1. A Night of Passion

They were having a team night out and they couldn't have been more excited for it. It's been a rough couple of weeks and this was the time that everyone finally got to settle down. JJ looked around the team to see that everyone was having a great time. It was funny having Elle back and with Emily, what was even funnier was that they clicked as if they have been best friends for the longest time. If JJ had to guess she would think that they have been friends since they were kids, you could even say that they act like twins, thinking in the same way and having similar talents and yet they were complete opposites. Elle was fiery and angry in some ways where Emily was calm and diplomatic. JJ and Pen would joke about them being secret siblings and that they have not told the team about their shared birth parents. JJ looked at Hotch, who surprisingly admitted to have had some issues with his now ex-wife Hailey, was laughing at something Elle said. What was more surprising was that both Hotch and Hailey seemed to be in a better place now that they were apart. She grinned as she saw Hotch lean over and pluck Elle's olive from her drink and pop it in his mouth. JJ nearly burst out in laughter when she saw the glare that Elle gave Hotch. The whole team had had money on when Hotch and Elle would admit to wanting to be with each other. JJ had a feeling that it would take some prodding and teasing from everyone but that it would happen eventually whether they liked it or not. It turned out they were right with Gideon and Rossi splitting the pot.

JJ then took in stock the rest of the team. Emily and Spence was just the cutest thing, starting from the way they started dating all the way to how they were now. It seemed to happen yesterday when Emily had been shot by an unsub with a paintball gun. She went down quick and Spence went over screaming her name, promising he would never tease her about her romance novels again or say that he was ten times more intelligent than her (as true as it was) if she would open her beautiful eyes. To say that everyone was a little surprised was an understatement (though JJ had a sneaking suspicion that Gideon knew about Spence's feelings all along.) Emily's eyes popped open in surprise and just as Spence was about to lean in to give her mouth to mouth she popped up and kissed him. To say the scene was hysterical would bring JJ to tears again. Their first date was one for the ages when it came that Derek had to take Reid shopping to get something nice to wear and buy Emily a little gift. Spence was so nervous she thought the poor boy was going to die of a heart attack.

Gideon and Rossi were a trip. Arguing about one thing and the next. The rough agent and the grandfather of the BAU were two of the most comical members of the team. What made it worst was that they were serious 99% of the time. Often quiet and keeping to themselves it made them all wonder how they got along, but at the same time it wasn't hard to see that the two would compliment each other. Both tortured by the faces of the victims they lost and the loved ones of those victims. Gideon and Rossi weren't really for the public scene but the team knew that if they were able to get one to go that the one they got would force the other to tag along. It was really a silly thing but it added to the humor of this team, and in the line of work that they had, they needed all the humor that they can get.

JJ then stared at Pen who was cuddling with her main squeeze for the past year. Kevin Lynch was really a cute little thing. Praising his hacker goddess with every chance he got. JJ had to fight the smile that came to her face when she remembered Kevin challenging Derek to duel in order to win the hand of fair Penelope. Of course Kevin didn't need to trade blows with Derek, but it was hilarious to see Derek's face in utter confusion. JJ had to say that they were utterly adorable and she couldn't wait for the ring that has been weighing down his pocket to adorn her friend's finger. JJ grinned and sighed as she looked down to her finger. Will had asked her to marry him and naturally for her son's sake she said yes. Since then her relationship with Will has only deteriorated. They've been arguing and throwing things; Will leaves her place and doesn't come back for a night to even days. It was frustrating and what was even worst was that Henry was starting to notice the lack of his father's presence.

She turned her head from those thoughts and looked to the dance floor. And there in the middle of a group of beautiful women was Derek Morgan. His body was moving with the music and grinding on two or three different woman at the same time. It was like watching sex on the dance floor and JJ couldn't stop the wish of it being her moving her body against Derek's the way those other women did. She looked back at the group and realized that she was the odd one out and when she turned to look back at Derek it was like he knew what she was thinking and he nodded her over. She initially shook her head but in the end she lost out and walked out to the dance floor to join Morgan. She gasped as he yanked her hand to bring her closer to him and pulled against his body. She naturally gripped his shoulder while his hands went around her waist. Before she knew it, Derek and her were grinding to the beat of the music and JJ's thoughts went from the dark place they were in to a lighter one. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them she found the whole team around them dancing.

She looked back to Morgan and grinned before leaning down and whispering in her ear, "This is your chance for a night out after all the tough cases we just went through and your sitting at the table looking like a loner." JJ grinned at his comment and just shrugged trying to ignore the shiver that went down her spine from his touch. She felt her body being moved closer to him and she inwardly groaned at being so close to him. The music changed to "Rockin' that Thing" by The Dream and her and Morgan's bodies seemed to mold together. Moving to the rhythmic beat of the song, for the first time in a while JJ was having a good time with a man since Henry was born. It was unfortunate that it was with her partner Derek and not the father of her son, Will. Though if she really thought about it, grinding with Morgan could be considered a very fortunate situation for any warm-blooded woman. She turned to have her back pressed against Derek's chest. It was like their bodies fit lock and key. She shivered again when Derek leaned forward and whispered, "See, isn't this more fun?" JJ could only nod; afraid her voice would come out in a moan.

Before JJ realized it her and Morgan had been dancing for about an hour and she was beginning to feel flushed. As if reading her mind, Derek Morgan moved from behind her and pulled her to the table. He ordered the both of them some drinks and helped JJ into the booth before sliding in next to her. He leaned in close to her and said in her ear, "What's up with you tonight girl? You've been out of it. Is everything okay?"

JJ could only nod as once again Derek's voice had an effect on her body. "It's nothing Derek, I'm good. Just a little tired. You know that Henry can be a riot but I love my baby." She purposely left out any information on Will, hoping Derek wouldn't ask. When every one first met Will, they encouraged her to live her life with him, but as soon as Henry was born, things began to change. Will was pushing for her to go back home with him, to quit her job and be a stay at home mom, but she loved her job and the people she worked with and she knew that if she decided to leave, they would support her but she wanted to stay and that was what she was going to do. Since they had that argument, her and Will have been at ends and she had a feeling that their relationship would not last. The thing was Will was the father of her child and with the values she was raised with, she had to try and keep this family together.

"What about Will, isn't he helping you out?" Derek asked with concern coloring his voice. JJ inwardly groaned at the question and leaned her head back. She looked to Derek, begging with her eyes for him to let it go. Understanding her silent plea, he leaned over again and said, "I'll let this go for now, but we will talk about this some time." Derek winked at her and JJ sighed in relief. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, allowing the music to wash over her.

_A Couple Hours Later:_

The Pub was closing up and the team was the last to leave. They were fairly drunk and decided that they would double up in cabs. Spence was with Em, Hotch with Elle, Pen and Ryan, Gideon and Rossi, and that left JJ with Derek. JJ was laughing and giggling as she leaned heavily on the muscular Derek Morgan. She reveled in the feeling of his arms wrapped around her as they climbed into the back of a cab. They laughed and joked in the back of the cab as they headed to JJ's house. After the pulled up to the curb, JJ opened the door and climbed out. She turned to face Derek before he could close back the door and asked him something she would not ask him in her right mind, "Hey you want to come in?"

Derek hesitated, not sure if this would be a good idea, but the disgruntled cabby rushed his decision, "Either you get out of the car or you close the damn door and I take you where you're supposed to go!" Derek winced as he climbed out of the car and followed JJ to the front door.

Derek grabbed JJ's hand and pulled her back with worry in his eyes. "Isn't Will home?" JJ only shook her head, before grabbing his hand and leading him to the front door. She opened the door and led Derek into the house. Henry was with her mother, so he wasn't at the house. JJ continued to lead Derek to the end of the hallway, where her bedroom was. Derek pulled back from JJ again and stopped, "JJ, what's going on?"

"Shhh!" She giggled to him. She then yanked him again into her room. Derek followed her, shaking his head and chuckling. He gasped as JJ jerked him closer to her. He gave her a confused look, but JJ just playfully shook her head. Derek was strongly fighting the urge to kiss JJ, but with his judgment clouded by alcohol, Derek's body started moving before he could think to stop. Like a shock his lips connected with hers and he sighed in relief when she kissed him back. He knew it was wrong, they were drunk, they were in her bedroom, she had a child, and she had a fiancé. This was wrong, so wrong, but right now in this moment he didn't care and it felt so right.

Derek pulled out of the kiss and jerked himself away from JJ. "I'm so sorry JJ…" His words were cut off as JJ's lips reattached themselves to Derek's lips. Before he knew it, they fell to the bed and…

_The Next Morning:_

JJ woke to an arm wrapped around her and she paused thinking that it couldn't be Will holding her so securely. She turned and gasped as she saw Derek Morgan was the man holding her so tightly. She groaned thinking that her and Derek did something that they weren't supposed to, but as much as she thought about it, she couldn't muster any guilt. She felt warm and protected and very relaxed. It wasn't an ideal situation, but it just didn't seem that bad to her. Here she was in bed with one of her colleagues and she couldn't find one problem with it. Maybe because she has always wanted to sleep with Derek Morgan, who wouldn't, or maybe because as much as she did not want to think it, it felt right to have him here in bed with her; like he belonged. This was bad, so bad and what was worst was that she was making no effort to leave the bed at all. She just continued to snuggle in Derek's warmth for no apparent reason. She wished she remembered what happened last night, the only thing she knew was the ache in between her legs along with the continued hum her body felt from sleeping with Derek and that obviously signaled that her body enjoyed itself immensely. She started to giggle at her thoughts btu she froze when she heard Derek groan.

"JJ, you want to keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep." JJ continued to hold her breath and she allowed Derek's words to sink into his subconscious. Finally Derek's eyes popped open and he gasped. JJ felt a little hurt as he jumped from the bed, but what did she expect, for him to be happy that he woke up in bed with his engaged partner. Nope. This was what she should've expected, but it didn't make it hurt any less. "JJ…" She jumped as she felt his hand on her shoulder, she turned to find him in the bed next to her again and sitting close to her as if waiting for something. As if waking up to your partner wasn't bad enough, the overwhelming urge to cry taking over you was just adding to her agony. JJ broke down and began to cry, feeling herself being pulled into the body of her partner turned lover for one night, Derek Morgan.


	2. Guilt, Shame, and Another Mistake

JJ sniffled as she felt Derek's hand continue to stroke her head calmly. She knew that as much as she loved the feeling of Derek petting her hair, this had to stop. She should've woke Derek up when she woke up, but she couldn't overcome the feeling of being in bed with Derek Morgan being something that she has been waiting for. She pulled back from Derek and looked him in the eye. His eyes were filled with warmth and trust and JJ felt it overwhelmed by the feelings he invoked within her. She smiled weakly at him and wondered what she was supposed to say but she had a feeling that there was nothing they could say to each other to make this situation any less awkward or stressed. She sighed and leaned away from Derek's embrace. She wanted to snuggle her face into his chest, and try to hide from the embarrassment she felt. She groaned before pulling completely away and climbing out of the bed. Derek gave her a questioning look as to what he should do but she shrugged it away before asking, "Do you want coffee? I know you like yours black."

Derek only nodded as he watched JJ grab a shirt and put it on before heading out to the kitchen. He rose from the bed and sighed, wanting to kick himself for letting things get out of hand, but he couldn't deny the fact that it felt right having JJ in his arms. But she wasn't his to hold or love, she was the mother of child to another man, a very much in love with JJ man (as far as Derek knew). He didn't know what to do and he wasn't sure if he should do something. Since last night JJ had been acting weird and he didn't make mattes better by sleeping with her. What kind of friend was he? He knew that she was upset last night and he allowed himself to take advantage of her. He sighed again before picking up his clothes and started to get dress. He slept with a woman in a bed she shared with another man. Derek felt disgusted with himself. He was tipsy yea, but he was coherent enough to know what they were doing was wrong. He should've stopped them; he should've stayed in cab and say good night. JJ and him had a very good relationship but this could have strained it immensely.

He looked at the bed and flashes of the night they shared entered his mind and Derek couldn't help himself but groan at the things he remembered them doing. He would be lying if he said that he had never imagined him and JJ spending a night together in his arms but she was engaged with a baby and that made things so much more complicated than they already were. This should not have happened. It was a mistake but Derek couldn't ignore the thought in the back of his head that what him and JJ did should've happened a long time ago. Derek sighed again before looking for the linen closet to get a new set of sheets. He didn't think it would be good for JJ if Will came home and laid in sheets that smelled like sex. Derek took the old sheets of the bed and threw them in the hamper before spreading the new set on the bed and heading out to the kitchen where JJ was standing in front of a coffee maker that finished making coffee about 5 minutes ago. Derek felt horrible because he did not know what to say to make this situation better. JJ was not one of those girls that he brought home for a one-night stand; she was his friend, a very good friend that he cared a lot about.

He reached out to touch her, but he hesitated, not sure if she wanted him to touch her after what happened. It was like she did not know he was standing there; he was about to retract his hand when her shoulders began to shake from sobs and Derek knew that he had to comfort her. He reached out and pulled JJ into his arms and held her close. He waited a minute before turning her around so she could bury her face in his chest. He felt horrible for this and he couldn't help but feel like this was his entire fault. How could he do this to her? He knew that family was important to JJ and the fact that she cheated on the father of her child must be eating her alive. Derek sighed as he continued to stroke her hair in the hopes that she would calm down. He pulled away slightly when he felt her sobs subside a bit. "Hey, you okay?"

JJ looked up at Derek and the concern that he showed her was cutting right through her. They had just slept together; she just cheated on Will even though she had a sneaking suspicion that Will started cheating on her a long time ago, the fact of the matter was that she was supposed to be keeping her family together but she did something that could tear them farther apart. She felt so ashamed of herself; what must Derek think of her? She came onto him, she encouraged him, and he probably thinks she is accepting of cheating on people. She felt like she was going to be sick, this was horrible. What made the feeling worst was the fact that she could not stop her eyes from glancing at Derek's lips and she couldn't stop thinking about kissing Derek again. This was horrible. He had to leave before she did more to embarrass herself.

She pulled away from Derek and looked everywhere she could that did not include him but she knew that Derek is the type that would want to talk about this, but she was not ready for that. The more she thought about it, she doesn't think she could ever be ready for that discussion. Derek was one of her best friends and she had a feeling that she completely ruined it. How could she let this happen? She felt claustrophobic in her own home and she felt tears come to her eyes again. She was starting to get annoyed with those. She could not remember a time that she has cried so much. It just wasn't healthy. JJ was so caught up in her thoughts that she forget that Morgan was still there trying to decipher the emotions that were crossing her face. Morgan wished that she would say something to him, anything to give him a clue as to what he should do. He wanted to make her feel better but he couldn't do that if she did not give him some insight to how she's feeling. He needed for her to give him more than silence and tears.

It didn't help that his eyes kept straying to her lips, he wanted to kiss them again, he wanted to feel her lips against his body again and to be honest he wished they could do what they did last night, just sober. He wanted to smack himself, this was not the thought of someone who respected the fact that she was in a relationship; this was the thought of a man that looked like he wanted to continue making trouble for his friend. He looked down from JJ and tried to clear his mind of those thoughts but they wouldn't leave, if anything they were getting stronger and the urge to kiss her was getting stronger. He needed to leave, but he couldn't do that until they cleared the air between them. Derek was coming close to dangerous territory again. Derek felt his hand twitch, it was like his body had a mind of itself and before he knew it, he was grabbing JJ by the back of her neck and pulling her to lips to his. At first JJ did not react but then she started to return the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Derek's neck, pulling him closer to her body. This was so wrong, they shouldn't be doing this again.

Derek groaned as her hands started on his buttons again and he knew that they were going around in a circle again. He pulled his lips from hers and moved down to her neck and he knew that they were going past the point of no return. She moaned as he continued to lick and kiss her neck, careful not to leave a mark. JJ started rubbing her hands over his head as she felt him begin to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. Derek began to move JJ back to the counter and was prepared to put her on it when her hand knocked over a cup she had on the counter and fell to the ground bringing them both from under the spell of Derek's kisses. JJ gasped as she slightly pushed Derek back from her and she tried to get her breathing under control.

Derek cursed himself silently. He couldn't believe that he did that again. He so fucked up. That should not have happened. He definitely did not think touching her would be a good idea. Damn, this was not good. He opened his mouth but he closed his mouth again, not sure what he could say about his actions just then. He scratched the back his head and he coughed, trying to clear his throat. "Uh, JJ…" He paused when she cut him off.

"I think you should leave. It's fine, but I need you to go." JJ finally came out of her thoughts, unwilling to hear whatever Derek wanted to say. He opened his mouth again to try to say something but she raised her hand and Derek knew that there was nothing more to be said between them about this. "Derek, what happened last night and this morning was a mistake and it will never happen again, so there is no point in talking about it." Derek was surprised at how badly her words cut him and he knew that he was in trouble. Whatever happened between them last night was not a one-night thing for him and he already knew that he was going to have a hard time forgetting this. All he could do right now was nod and leave. He just hoped that he and JJ could fix this when she was ready to talk.


	3. Retrospection: Derek and JJ

Derek:

Morgan felt a headache coming on as he left JJ's apartment. He shouldn't have kissed her. He felt like shit. He did wrong and he knew it. Of all the things he could've done, that was not the thing to do. Kiss JJ after what happened last night. If he thought he screwed up their friendship before, he definitely did it now. He should have sprung for a cab but he opted to walk, never mind the fact that he lived a half hour away driving. Derek groaned when the clouds opened up in down pour to soak him, it was like God's way of saying "Thou shall not covet thy neighbors wife." Derek pulled his collar up and started walking faster to his place. He knew Clooney must be wondering where he was and he felt even worst about what happened last night. It did not make things better the way JJ kicked him out. She did not even let him get a chance to say something about what happened between them. She barely looked at him and Derek wished he could have done things over but what was done was done.

Derek felt sick and he wanted to just stop and break down in tears but he still had a ways to go before he reached home. He knew that this was not the place to break down but he was so tired and he needed a break. Derek came up to a bench and he sat down, hoping that the rain would let up soon because at the rate he was going, he was going to get sick. Derek moaned in misery since the rain only seemed to be pouring heavier. Derek knew he couldn't stay here any longer so he rose from the bench and he continued on his walk home.

Derek's feet were throbbing; more than upset with him for making them carry him all the way home. Derek was soaked to his underwear and he knew that he had to change his clothes if he was to have any chance of avoiding a cold. He stripped off his clothes and got straight in the shower. He could hear Clooney camping outside the bathroom door and he felt bad ignoring the dog when he walked in. Derek closed his eyes as he allowed the tears that he's been holding back run free. He banged his head against the wall of the shower, angry and ashamed or himself. Everything was going so wrong and he wished he could rewind time to fix everything that happened. He turned the water as hot as it could go hoping that the burn would take his mind away from the agony it was torturing itself with.

Derek wanted his mind to stop flashing back to the way JJ said his mind in the throes of passion; he wanted to forget the way her back arched, her fingers scratching up his back, her whimpers of desire, the way her body shivered from his touch and most importantly the way she felt when he brought her to her release. Morgan hated how his body reacted from just the memories alone of what he and JJ did. He never felt like this before and he was sure that this was not going to turn out good. Derek groaned and he turned the hot water off, turning the shower cold. He had to get his body under control if he was to have any hope of setting the ship right again. Him and JJ had to work this out or it could hurt the team. JJ and him never used to be thick as thieves but as the years went by and after Derek had to take over the BAU Unit for Hotch, him and her have become so much closer. In many ways she has become his confidant, she was the one he went to when he needed validation that he was doing a good job; she was the one he vented to when he felt like he couldn't trust anyone else with his secrets. Derek screwed up and his mind wasn't allowing him to forget, if anything it was torturing him more by showing him that passion and desire that JJ have for each other.

Derek banged his head one more time before turning the water off and dressing in sweats. He pulled on some wool socks and he stared at himself in the mirror as if trying to glare himself into submission, but the face staring back him did nothing. He was angry at himself for allowing things to get out of hand, he was mad at the alcohol for taking away his inhibitions, he was mad at JJ for not giving them the chance to talk about what happened, and he was mad at Will for being that elephant in the room that made what happened between them the biggest mistake either of them could've made. Derek sighed before leaving the bathroom, making sure to scratch Clooney's head before he walked to the cabinet holding his liquor. Derek grabbed the scotch and headed into the living room. He sat down in front of the tv and drank from the bottle directly hoping that the effects of alcohol would make everything better. Derek continued to drink pass the point where he knew he could get very sick. He barely was able to see what remained in the bottle and Derek felt more than wasted. Derek closed his eyes and laid his head back before he passed out.

JJ:

JJ looked around her place not sure what she should do. Henry would be gone for a couple more days and she had no idea when Will would be planning to return home. Her life was a mess right now and it bothered her to no end that the only that had felt right was the thing that should've been the biggest problem of all and that was the night she spent with Derek. It has crossed her mind in the past that she and Derek could be something more than friends; to say that she wasn't attracted to Derek would be the biggest lie of the year. Ever since she laid eyes on him she had fantasies that could porn to shame sometimes. She groaned and grabbed at her hair wishing she could call someone and talk to them about what happened, unfortunately for her, the person she would usually call happens to be the other half of the problem; Derek has become her confidant much like she has become his.

It wasn't always that way, of everyone on the team, her and Derek probably spent the least amount of time together but as the team changed from Elle leaving and Rossi joining the team, her and Derek started doing things together and things really started to change between them when Derek took over the BAU for Hotch. He started coming to her for her opinion on things and she started coming to him because she knew that he needed the support that no one else was giving because they were to busy adjusting to the change. Morgan was so concerned with how he was doing that JJ knew he needed that someone that was going to be frank with him.

She felt shitty and even worst she knew that this was not going to disappear. She looked around her apartment again wishing that she could take back what happen, wishing she never invited him in. Derek has always had that effect on her, where he could disarm with a smile and make her feel at ease with him. He could make her feel safe and sexy with just one look. It amazes her how much power Derek has over her and how much he brings her guard down. In front of everyone else JJ was the team member that had a family and everything together, but with Derek he knew her weaknesses and her fears, he knew how to awaken her desires and he picked up on when she wasn't feeling her best. It was this ability that scared JJ; it's this ability that Will should have, but he doesn't, he doesn't make her feel as safe or strong as Derek does, he doesn't make her smile or feel better like Derek does. JJ stopped herself because if she continued then she'd just remind herself that Will will come up short in every category she compares him to Morgan.

JJ walked back into her room and she could still smell the sex in the air and she groaned as flashes of what happened between her and Morgan came to her mind. Her body started to hum from what it went through and she had no doubt in her mind that her traitorous body enjoyed itself immensely. She smiled a small smile when she realized that Derek changed the sheets for her. She felt bad about how she made him leave but she knew that if he stayed that they would end up right back here in her bed and that would solve nothing. She closed her eyes against the vision of her bed and how they made love so passionately. It was more than she could handle. This jus made everything so much more difficult for them. She hated this feeling and she wished that it would disappear. When he kissed her in the kitchen, it was like he was reading her mind, like he knew her deepest desires.

JJ shook her head and walked into her bathroom to take a shower, hoping that she could wash away what happened between them. It was not like she wanted to forget but she knew if she kept it on her mind, she would want it again and that would just add to the many problems her and Will already have and she couldn't handle a strained relationship with Derek. She turned the shower to scalding hot and climbed in, wincing a little at the burning water. This was not supposed to happen, her and Derek was not supposed to come to this and the more she thought about it, the more she wished she could go back in time and stop this from happening. JJ ducked her head under the water wishing it could wash away everything that happened but the water did nothing to assuage the chaos in her mind.

This sucked and she fucked up so badly. JJ wanted to scream so badly that the urge nearly carried her away, but she had bottled it in. She hoped that Derek was handling this better than her because she knew that this had to disappear or be ironed out before it affected the team. JJ banged her head against the wall in the shower and wondered if Derek was doing the same things she was. She couldn't shake the feeling that Derek was going through the same agony that she was and she wished that they could find away to come to each other and fix it but that was impossible. There was too much between them for it to be a simple "hey, it was a mistake, let's just forget it happened and move on." JJ groaned and turned off the water. She got out the shower and stared at herself in the mirror; for all the turmoil she was feeling her body and face looked so relax that it added to her frustration. She closed her eyes and the vision of Derek coming up behind her and holding her as they stared at their reflection in the mirror made her groan because they looked so good together.

JJ opened her eyes and walked out the bathroom to go change into something more comfortable. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and she looked out the window. She noticed the rain and she wished she at least knew how Derek was getting home. She felt pretty shitty about kicking him out the way she did but she knew or believed that it needed to be done. She started for the bed but she stopped, she couldn't lie in it, knowing what she and Derek did so she headed for the couch in the living room and she crashed there till sleep overtook her.


	4. Will's Apology

JJ groaned as she tossed and turned in the couch she was sleeping on. It was so hard to get the flashes of Derek kissing and touching her out of her head. It was killing her trying to erase something that was so powerful and overwhelming. The passion that her and Derek shared was enough for a small city. JJ wished she could forget, no she wished that they could do it again without all the complications that surrounded them. JJ's eyes jumped open when she heard keys jingle in her door, Will was home. JJ began to wonder if she still smelled like Derek, if sex was still in the air and she began to wonder what would've happened if she hadn't stopped Derek, Will could've came home and see them together. She closed her eyes again and hoped that Will would think that she was asleep and leave her alone. She did not want to deal with him; she just wanted this day to go by and move on.

God must not have been listening when Will walked up to the couch that JJ was sleeping on and sat on the edge before her. He sighed before he reached out and started to caress the side of her face, hoping to wake her. Will smiled a small smile when he saw JJ stir and open her eyes slowly. "Hey JJ. I didn't mean to wake you, but I wanted to talk, get some things straight." JJ nodded before moving to sit up. She looked at him, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say. "I've been horrible, a straight up asshole and to make it worst I've taken out my frustration by leaving and sleeping around." He held his breath as he watched JJ closed her eyes and look away. "JJ wait, I know I haven't been the best fiancé, and even worst I haven't been a good father, but I want to do right by you and my son. I want to fix my mistakes and show you the man that you met down in New Orleans is still here. JJ, give me the chance to be the man I should be." He closed his eyes and prayed that JJ would give him the chance to make things right.

JJ looked at Will and felt sick; she knew what he was doing but to hear it come out of his mouth, to have him actually admit it to her face, hurt more than she could imagine. She couldn't deal with this, not with what happened with Morgan and now Will apparently wanting to make things work. Will was a good guy, was but now he wasn't the same, the feelings aren't the same. She needed space; she needed time to decide. She rose from the couch and walked to the window to look outside. The storm was worst and it seemed perfect to match her feelings. She was beyond confused. Will betrayed her and if she was in the right state of mind she should dump him because she was better than that, but then again, she did the same thing he did last night. She betrayed his trust, she slept with another man, in their bed and even worst she wanted to do it again. What did that make her, a slut, a whore? Someone who can't stay loyal to one man, but she knew it wasn't like that. It was Derek and to honest to herself, Derek has always have a pull on her, she knew if they were to get together she could never imagine being with another man.

She turned to look back at Will and she felt bad seeing him looking so lost and hurt, but she was mad as well. What right did he have to look hurt? What right did he have to want sympathy? He cheated on her; he betrayed her and their child; the life they created together. Where did this all go wrong? Why did this have to happen? She needed him to be gone, she wasn't going to deal with this, and she needed him out. She needed the visions of Derek out of her head. She needed the sounds of their combined passion to stop playing in her ears. She needed her body to stop humming from the passion it felt.

"Will," She paused as he raised his head in hope, "I need you to go. I can't deal with this right now. I need you to leave now. I need to figure out where we're going from here, if there is an us to go from her." Will's eyes fell in disappointment but he nodded in understanding. He had a feeling that no matter what he did he already lost JJ. Her heart was no longer his and he was pissed, oh he was so angry but he knew he could not give up, not now, he needed JJ and Henry in his life and he was going to do whatever he could to win her back and he was going to try his best to win her back. He rose from the couch and grabbed his coat.

He made to make a move toward her but he froze when she stepped back from him. He sighed before saying, "I understand that I have to prove myself to you now and I respect your decision but I want you to know I'm not going to give up JJ, I know we belong together and I am going to do whatever it takes to get you and my family back. We have so much more to give to this and I know I am to blame for why this hasn't worked out from the get go but I will be better. I can be better and I sure as hell am going to do whatever it takes because you and my son are worth it." Will sighed again before pulling on his jacket and walking out into the night.

JJ felt the sting of tears as she collapsed back onto the couch that she was resting. She felt like she was crying for hours before she rose from the couch weakened from the tears she shed. This was a mess; how did her life become such a wreck? She sighed as she walked into her room, ready to go to sleep and hope that everything would be better in the morning. She froze when she noticed a shirt on the floor. She gasped when she recognized it as Derek's undershirt. She paused and wondered how she hadn't noticed it before but she shrugged, too tired to care. She did grab the shirt and hugged it to herself and felt a wave of calm come over her. She felt the tears come back as she wished that Derek was here but she knew she fucked that up too. JJ ended up crying herself to sleep holding Derek's shirt on the floor, not wanting to sleep in the bed that she shared with Derek without Derek there to hold her.


	5. Hangover and Help from Clooney

Derek groaned from the headache pounding in his head. He really should not have drank as much as he did but that was done and over with. He rose slowly; his body off-balance and he slowly went down the hallway to his room. He sighed when he allowed himself to fall into his bed, tired from everything that happened today. He sighed as he felt his bed sink from Clooney's weight and sighed again when Clooney merely laid next to him in silence. He screwed up; really badly, he was beyond the point of no return and he wished he could fix it but he knew what happened happen. He looked out his window as the skies started to approach night and he wondered how JJ was doing. He wished he could call someone to talk to him or her and get his or her advice but the person he would normally call was the one woman he messed up with. This sucked so much. Derek looked over to Clooney and started to scratch his dog's head.

"Clooney, tell me how to fix this. I mean what was I thinking? It wasn't as if I was completely gone; I still was in a fairly clear state of mind. I feel like such an idiot, I probably messed up one of the best relationships I have ever had. To make it worst, I can't stop thinking about it, I can't stop thinking about JJ." He looked to Clooney hoping he would say something to make him feel better but Clooney only turned his head sideways and raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'Stupid man, I'm a dog. Dogs don't talk.' Morgan couldn't help but chuckle at the thought and he groaned as the chuckle made his head pound again. This was sad and pathetic, but to be honest he passed that point when he tried to drink his problems away.

Derek reached over for the Tylenol on the table next to him and took 2 pills dry. He stared up at the ceiling wondering if he closed his eyes and wished hard enough that all of this will turn out to be a bad dream but he knew that this was the reality that he was in and he had to find a way to deal with it. He looked out the window see that the storm was still raging outside and he wondered if JJ was okay, if Will came home, if they were together hugging, laughing and kissing and the more that Derek thought about it the more his jealously rose. This was bad, the feelings he was developing were dangerous and they were wrong.

He closed his eyes again and hoped that sleep would take him, he really did not want to deal with this, and he did not want to think about what happened. He really wished he could have done things differently but he knew that this is what he had to deal with and he knew that between him and JJ, one of them was going to have to make a move to make this right. He wished she had given them the chance to talk about it right there but he had a feeling that she knew that if they were to remain within close proximity of each other that they would end up doing the one thing that put them in this situation. He rubbed his eyes in frustration. Right now he was doing a whole lot of wishing, in other words he was doing a whole lot of nothing.

This was so stressful; Derek was sure that he has never been in a situation that put this much strain on his thoughts, he felt sick, upset, frustrated, and whole myriad of other emotions that he did not wish to name. Damn, he thought his mother asking him to settle down was different, that was like a walk in a park compared to the mess that he found himself in now. He really wished he could talk to someone, anyone that would be willing to listen and give him advice on how to fix this. He thought about possible people and the list was not all that appealing, not that he did not have trustful people he could divulge this secret to, but this was something he felt really needed to remain between him and JJ. "Clooney, I am so screwed!" He turned only to find Clooney asleep on his pillow and Derek scowled, jealous that his dog could find peace and he could not. "You know Clooney, you truly fail at the role "Man's best friend." I mean come on, if I can't depend on you to tell my secrets to whom can I trust? Clooney?" Clooney only snored and turned onto his other side as if telling Derek to give it a rest and go to sleep. "Thanks Clooney, you're a big help."

Derek sighed as he flopped back onto the bed and sighed again as he stared at the ceiling. This was pathetic, he was arguing with his dog. This whole situation was getting sadder by the hour. So this is what sleeping with a friend does; Derek made a personal reminder to stay away from Elle, Emily, and Pen when they were feeling down and there were drinks involved because Derek did not think he could do this again. So when that time of month comes and the girls get into their occasional tiff with their beaus then Derek was going to call it a night and hide in the men's bathroom so that they would not come and complain to him.

Derek rolled over to look out the window again and stared, letting his thoughts drift to everything that happened. He could not ignore the calm that came over him when his thoughts strayed to JJ and his sighed, not sure how to feel that it takes thoughts of JJ, the woman that he was stressed out about, to calm him down and bring him to a peace of mind. He wished it wasn't so, but now he needed to rest because he had work tomorrow and he had to be prepared to either face JJ or ignore what happened between them and pretend that everything was okay between. He just hoped that he did not let any lingering feelings jeopardize his and JJ's relationship any further.


	6. Nothing's A Secret in the BAU

JJ:

JJ groaned as she woke from the floor, her back and neck protesting her decision greatly but she could dwell on her decision later; she had to get to work. She stretched moaning as her back realigned itself in a painfully good way. She looked around her room and sighed before heading to her shower, she needed to clear her mind and prepare herself for Derek. She climbed into the shower and closed her eyes, allowing the water to wash over her and cleanse her. She sighed in relief that her mind was clear for the first time in the past 24 hours and she was glad for the respite she felt. She really needed the time to re-gather herself. She climbed out of the shower, ignoring her reflection in the mirror and headed straight into her room to decide what she was going to wear. She did not think she could handle seeing herself, because then she would notice how transparent she was right now. She needed to compose herself; she needed to be strong.

JJ pulled out a white blouse and a black pencil skirt to wear with her heels. She hoped that Hotch did not have a case for them to leave on, she did not think she could handle having to take on one of the monsters they face all the time. She needed to be home and have some peace, in other words, she needed more time for herself. She dressed herself and sighed, as she knew that she had to look herself in the mirror to check out how she looked. She closed her eyes before turning to face the mirror and see her reflection. She still looked relaxed and that bothered JJ; she should look harried and stressed, maybe have some stress lines around her eyes or even bags representing her exhaustion but no physical wear appeared in the mirror and JJ started to wonder if she was losing her mind.

She shook her head and before focusing on her appearance, turning front and back till she was satisfied with how she looked. She pulled on black heels before applying light make-up. She checked herself one last time before heading out to the kitchen. She was going to make herself coffee but she paused, remembering what happened between her and Morgan in the kitchen; it was then that JJ decided it would be better to go buy coffee. She grabbed her coat and bag before going out to her car to begin her drive to work trying to prepare herself for seeing Derek.

Derek:

Derek woke from his sleep and turned to find Clooney staring at him. Derek merely stared back at him until Clooney leaned forward and licked Derek's face in excitement. Derek tried to push Clooney away but his dog was persistent and soon Derek found himself rolling around with Clooney. Derek laughed in joy as Clooney tried to tackle him over and over again and he couldn't be more grateful that Clooney took his mind from things. "Clooney, cut it out, I have to go to work." Derek sighed when Clooney pulled back, understanding that his master had to leave now. "I promise we'll go running later." Clooney's tail started to wag like crazy and Derek chuckled, scratching his head one last time before walking away to shower and get ready for work.

Derek climbed into the shower and concentrated on his breathing, trying to bring himself to a center of calm, a place so that he could bury his turmoil and focus on the task at hand. Him and JJ had to talk, no doubt about it, but he would not pursue it at work unless she was willing to so he was going to follow her lead and hope that everything worked out for the best. He stayed under the hot water, allowing the warm water to wash over him. He sighed in relief before he climbed out and headed into his room to get ready. He glanced to see Clooney spread out on his bed and Derek shook his head in amusement. That dog owned his bed and slept in it more than he did. He headed to his closet and pulled out a pair of dark suit pants and a grey button up shirt. He pulled on his boxers before grabbing a pair of black socks and putting them on as well. He then pulled on the slacks before walking to his dresser and spraying cologne on his slightly damp torso. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, he didn't look tired but he felt it.

He turned away and pulled on the shirt buttoning it in the mirror so that he would not make a mistake. He looked all right but his appearance was of no importance to him. He turned back to see Clooney giving him a sleepy nod and he grinned at his dog before leaving and heading down to the kitchen. He quickly made himself some coffee before heading out to his car to go to work. He hoped that he and JJ could keep this to themselves for now because if there was one thing that Derek knew about working with a team of the world's best profilers: it was that there are no secrets.

JJ and Derek:

JJ walked in and held her breath; feeling like people were staring to long, looking right through her. She wished she could ignore the feeling of paranoia but it came with the territory when you work in the FBI and more when in you're in a team of the world's best profilers. She tried to make a beeline for her office but she was stopped by the voice of one of her best friends; Emily was calling her, "Hey JJ, slow down." JJ paused and closed her eyes for second wondering if God was really that cruel. She turned to face Em and watched as she came closer; waiting so she could lead them both back into her office. JJ sat down and tried to mentally compose herself when Em's voice startled her, "So what you and Derek do after the party?" JJ's eyes shot up to see a look of genuine curiosity on Emily's face and JJ tried to take a calming breath; afraid for a moment that Emily knew what happened.

She looked Em in the eyes before looking away, "Why do you ask?"

Em gave her a puzzled look as she recognized the signs of someone trying to avoid telling the truth. It was a shame really that JJ still felt the need to hide things especially from a profiler. Em shook her head in wry amusement before replying, "I ask because you two looked pretty chummy at the club the other night and to be honest, with no disrespect to Will of course, you two looked hot!" JJ blushed as her thoughts focused on her and Derek at the club but then her thoughts drifted to the night they shared and suddenly JJ was afraid that Em could read minds. Before she could answer her door flew open and there stood Elle and Garcia and JJ knew in this moment that she would not get out of this without them finding out what happened with Derek. This could not be happening.

"Well, well, if it isn't my golden haired goddess that none of us could reach this weekend. What were you up to, hmm?" JJ tried to ignore the inquiring look that Pen put on her because the girl simply knew how to get the truth out of people with an uncanny that is unparalleled by others. JJ could see that all three of them were curious and it made her really nervous as the truth was bubbling to the surface. She was trying to fight the urge of blurting out the truth with all her worth but she needed to find a distraction; anything that would take her mind from her three inquisitive friends. She felt her control slipping but she got the distraction she desperately needed but not the one she truly wanted. JJ looked up into the hall and there staring at her with unwavering intensity was the illustrious Derek Morgan and she couldn't look away even if she wanted to. There was no other man that truly had this effect on her.

She wanted to know what he saw when he stared at her like that. Did he feel like she took advantage of him or did he feel like he took advantage of her? Was he angry with her? Would he give them the chance to work this out? Could their friendship survive this? Did he still want her? Did he want more from her? All of sudden JJ's thoughts were changed to her and Derek being together again and with those thoughts in her mind his eyes darkened and JJ wondered if he could read her mind. She knew that look; it was the same one that he gave her in the kitchen before he embraced her in a passion that left her in a deep haze of confusion and desire. She felt her body coming alive and now she wished she hadn't noticed Derek in the first place because her body was reacting in very inappropriate way and JJ started to wonder if Derek could bring her pleasure to it's peak by just staring at her. She was saved from finding out when Pen appeared in her vision breaking her staring contest with Derek Morgan.

"JJ what was that?" JJ shook her head of the cobwebs and tried to remember what they were talking about.

Elle finally spoke up and asked, "Hey you alright? You looked like you zoned out." Elle glanced with Em and shared a knowing look as they both noticed that it was Derek down the hall that held JJ's attention. They noticed the flushed look that started to appear on JJ and the heavier breathing. Whatever happened between JJ and Derek was huge and to be honest Elle and Em knew it would only be a matter of time before something happened between the two. For the past couple of years the thick wall of professionalism between them was crumbling; it looked like it might've just broken down completely. Unfortunately they would have to wait to let the cyber-goddess know because JJ would need to admit to herself that something happened between her and Derek before Pen got involved.

JJ looked at Elle and she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew something happened and if she knew then Em knew, it was like they had a psychic link, literally it was like they both shared the same brain. Most times this thought would amuse her but right now it made her nervous as hell. She had a feeling that both of them must have noticed that it was Derek that held her attention and she wished with all her might that she were somewhere else. "Yea, sorry about that, long weekend." JJ could have smacked herself for the last part of her statement and she wondered if fate was trying to make things hard for her.

She saw Pen's eyes light up in remembrance of their conversation topic but she was saved from the barrage of questions when Hotch's head poked into her office and he said, "Need you in the conference room. We have a case."

JJ leapt up and quickly followed Hotch glad for the escape, but she could still hear Pen's parting words, "This isn't over blondie!"

JJ shook her head continuing to follow Hotch but she paused when he turned to say, "Hey could you get Morgan, I keep forgetting he's no longer in the bull pen." JJ nodded with a slight smile but inside she was scared because her and Derek alone in an enclosed space was beyond dangerous. Regardless of her thoughts she had to make it seem like everything was normal and she usually was the one that informed Derek of the new cases. She walked to his office and paused as she watched him stare at the opposing wall in his office. She knocked gently before entering.

Derek turned to face her, surprise in his eyes and it made JJ wonder whom else he would be expecting. JJ squashed the thought of jealously that rose within her and put it aside so she could analyze it later. He rose slowly from his chair and walked toward her and before JJ knew it she completely forgot what it was she came to tell him. "What is it, JJ?" His baritone washed over her and she felt at peace for the first since they were together two days ago. She looked up to see him staring at her and the feelings that JJ felt before came back in full force. Derek and her were alone; in his office and she knew if something didn't break the tension between them now they would fall back into the passion that they experienced before. She shivered when his hands came to rest on her shoulders before pulling her closer. She glanced at his lips and wanted for nothing more but for his lips to be against hers.

It was if he followed his train of thought and started to lean toward her. He was so close, so close but they jumped apart when they heard clicking heels alerting them to the presence of another down the hall. JJ wanted to smack herself, upset that she allowed this to happen. She looked to see Derek staring past her to the door but his hands had remained on her shoulders. She blinked in confusion, sure that they had pulled apart completely. She cleared her throat and watched as he slowly brought his hands to his side and glanced at her before he moved away. "We have a case. We should go." His voice was hollow and JJ was afraid she had done something wrong, that she had upset him somehow. She nodded and followed him to the BAU room and sat down in the seat across from him; usually she would it next to him but right now she needed as much space as possible.

She ignored the glances sent her way by Em and Elle, but she knew it would not be long before they came after her with questions. She just hoped that it was long enough for her and Derek to work out whatever this was. Unfortunately for her, the way her luck was going, it did not seem fate was on her side.

A/N: Sorry for the wait but I had more than one version of this chapter and I had to choose the right one that would carry on the spirit of this story. Hope you guys like it, the next chapter shouldn't take so long.


	7. Contemplation

JJ's POV:

JJ sighed, as she couldn't stop her eyes from glancing at Morgan. She wished that she could make this tension that has come between them disappear but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be that easy. The wall that they had built to keep personal separate from professional has been brought down and if she was honest with herself she knew that something like this could happen. She looked out the window and wondered about how life would've been so different if her and Morgan had gotten together all those years ago but then she realized that they would probably still be here. Back then she wasn't looking for anything serious and Morgan was having so much fun being a one night stand kind of man that she knew nothing would've come if they had acted on the attraction they shared before. It's funny when she thinks about this, because it's like fate decided 'you know what, JJ, Morgan, I think you two should get together, so I'm going to ruin your marriage and make you two sleep together.'

JJ sighed, exasperated at where her thoughts were going and she wished she could just clear her mind and focus on the case. She shook her head trying to listen to Hotch but her mind resisted and instead decided to remind her of what Morgan and her shared. Apparently she should've tried harder as Hotch touched her shoulder to try and get her attention, "JJ, are you okay? You're not here with us." The look of concern in his eyes let JJ know that she was out of sorts a lot more than she thought she was. She could feel everyone's eyes on her but there was only one that made her want to squirm in her seat. She fought the urge to glance in his direction as she nodded to Hotch to assure him that she was okay. When it seemed that it was enough and he continued on to discuss the logistics of the case JJ didn't fight the urge any longer and glanced at Derek. She felt a shiver when she returned his stare and she wondered if he could see through her and read her thoughts. It was frightening and exhilarating to feel like that he was looking right into her soul.

JJ broke the stare feeling herself crumble under his intensity and the more she thought about it, the more she wasn't surprise that it was like this. Morgan completely threw himself into everything he did, whether it was catching an unsub or protecting a member of the team, Derek was relentless and intense and loving someone would not have Derek be any different. If anything he would be more intense; JJ paused her thoughts, _Love_? 'Where did that come from?' She had no idea what Morgan's feelings for her were. She knew that he cared about her, he would risk his life to save her but that did not intimate love. Even worst she did not know what her feelings for him were. Yes, of course, she cared about him, she in turn would risk her life for him, but love. Now that was a stretch.

She looked out the window as her thoughts pondered the possibilities of her and Derek being in love. It was possible but then again, there was nothing in their relationship that alluded to them being capable of such an emotion. Derek was a playboy and she was a mother; to get into a fledgling relationship with Derek Morgan would be a huge mistake. To get into a relationship that could last for the rest of her life might be even worst. She was scared, she wasn't foolish enough not to admit it; Derek held so much power over her and it was terrifying that he could make her fall to his whims with as little as a smirk. What if he did hurt her? What if he decided the monogamous life was not the one for him? She did not truly have anything to hold him here, to make him want to stay. JJ sighed, it was unfair, really because she did not drive him as crazy as he was driving her, he did not share her fears, he had nothing to lose.

Morgan was a strong willed man who was good-looking, charming, and respectful to women; he was a woman's dream and it wasn't hard for him to get a woman's attention, if anything it was harder for him to have a woman not notice him. It used to amuse her the amount of lady attention Derek would get, but lately, it bothered her; every time a woman would touch him too long or try to proposition him, JJ would cringe as if in pain; she couldn't name the feeling before or she was not willing to but she understood it clearly now and she couldn't hide from it. It makes her jealous the way women would faun over Derek and it kind of pissed her off that Derek did nothing about it. It was this feeling that made JJ scared, that made her wish the night they shared never happened because it made it that much harder to ignore the way she felt about Derek, the ways she _feels_ about him. Before she could chalk it up to wanting something better for her friend, something stable, but now it was ringing in her ears; She may not know whether it is love she is feeling but the what she knew for sure was that her feelings for Derek Morgan went way beyond friendship.

Derek's POV:

Damn, he was so close to having her again in his office but he was glad that they were stopped because the more they fell into this the more dangerous it becomes; the harder it would be to stop. He wanted her so much, to the point where it could hurt and Morgan knew that if he truly cared about JJ he had better learn to control himself. But it was so hard, every time his mind flashed to what her lips felt like against his, the softness and the curves of her body and even more, the way her eyes pierced into his soul, her moans ringing in his ears. It was like she was calling to him, controlling him. He felt like a horny teenager because it was pathetic really; Derek can't remember a time when a girl had consumed his mind so completely, made him lose all the calm that he has developed over the years. JJ has undone him and if he was truthful to himself, he knew a long time ago that she would be the one to do it. That is what scared him the most about all of this; she made him feel powerless, she made the walls he put up around his heart obsolete and he could no longer hide from the feelings he use to consider a waste of time.

Morgan was a player; he could sweet talk one girl and go home with another before the night was out. He knew the ins and outs of seducing a woman but that wasn't to say that he considered women to be just some game to him but rather a way for him to escape the guarded life he lived everyday he was on the job. Women presented a chance to live life; to escape the evils of serial killers and the other horrors they have faced. They gave him a chance to look at the other side of life, the better side, but even he knew that he could not live this life forever. He wanted what his parents had found, he wanted to have a woman he could come home to and tell her that he loved her everyday and that to him was more desirable than the one night stands he had.

The thing that made this complicated was Henry, it wasn't that Derek wouldn't take care of him, it's whether JJ would be willing to have her son raised by another man. Morgan loves Henry, there was no doubt about it, and there was nothing he wouldn't do for the kid. Henry had this light in his eye that made Derek desire to have a child of his own and that feeling, no matter what he did, will not fade. It was refreshing to have a whole new outlook on life and Derek wondered if it wasn't for JJ having something like this happen in her life, would he still be the hit a different club every night and going home with a different woman the same way, while his team mates paired up and started to live the life Derek always thought he would have. Derek sighed, he wanted so much to reach out and touch JJ, claim her as his own but they went about it the wrong way, sure the dam between them was broken but they are so many things that they have to take into consideration now.

Would JJ even want to pursue a life with him, would she be willing to risk her heart and take a chance. He knew that he would never do anything to hurt her and if she were to give him a chance, he would not take that for granted, he would do what he could to prove to her how much he loves… wait, wait, love? Where did that come from? Did he love her? Could they be in love? Attracted, sure, that was a definite. Love though? That was something else completely, that was a whole different animal. But it was possible and Derek could find it easy to love JJ. He probably already did if he was honest with himself, and that night was just them acting on feelings that was always there between them. Derek paused, he wasn't sure if JJ felt the same way he did and that was a dangerous thing to think about. What if she did not feel the same? What if she wanted nothing to do with him? Could he risk his heart? He wasn't so sure. Derek sighed again as he glanced in JJ's direction. This had to be resolved soon cause he was killing himself thinking about this and he isn't sure he could handle this forever.


	8. A Hero's Complex

Morgan tiredly entered his room, sore from the day's work. He felt his back muscles spasm and Derek grimaced trying to fight the pain he was in. Today was too much and he could feel his body protesting his effort to get to his bed and strip to take a shower. He wanted to just collapse and let himself go but he knew that if he did not at least try to get himself a warm shower the pain he felt now would be even worst tomorrow. He groaned as he slowly raised his shirt over his head, his arms shaking from the exertion, his back bemoaning its strain. Derek was hurt and unfortunately he was too stubborn and prideful to let anyone on the team realize that he was less than his best right now. He gasped as a sharp pain raced across his ribs, Derek thought he was dying and he was pretty sure now that he might have bruised a rib. He sighed in relief when his arms could come down from taking off his shirt, now all he had to do is remove the rest of his clothes. He groaned, damn his life sucked right now. Morgan sat down heavily on the bed and waited for his pain to subside a bit before he moved on to the rest of his clothes. He closed his eyes as he thought about what happened today, thought about how he almost lost his life.

**Flashback: 7 hours earlier:**

_They arrived on the 4__th__ crime scene, since they started this case 2 weeks ago, aware of what they were going to see but it did not make the feeling of anger and disgust any easier to handle. You could feel the rage rolling off of Elle in waves as they gazed upon the bloody mess of the slain children. It abhorred and disturbed, young girls brutally murdered for no reason. There was no pattern, no specific type, just young girls that hadn't even begun their lives yet. Derek could feel his anger rising and he wished that he and the bastard that was doing this would have the chance to be alone because Morgan knew he would wring the son of a bitch around the neck. Derek looked over to see that JJ looked uncomfortable being around the scene. She had a son, but that did not mean that a scene like this did not call to her maternal instincts. Morgan wished he could go over and comfort her but he knew that was a) inappropriate and b) probably not what she needed from him considering what happened between them. _

_Morgan looked at the bodies in front of him wishing that one of them could tell him what was going on. What the unsub was thinking, why them? He stared hard at the crime scene and all he could see were the innocent faces of little girls who would never see their friends again, have their first real kisses, see their parents again, so many firsts that it pained Derek to think about all that was lost because of the selfishness and cruelty of one man. Derek could feel his nails digging into his palms as his hands fisted from his rage. This was almost too much, all this darkness and evil he saw everyday and he couldn't run away from it, he didn't have that person he could come home to and put to rest his demons. All he had was this, these images, these feelings of failure; this was all he truly had in his life. _

_He felt the sting of tears as he realized that everyone on his team had someone that they could depend on, hold on to in order to pull them through the darkness. He was alone and sooner or later this job would take all that was left of his humanity. There was a point in his life when he truly believed that this job was all he needed in his life but he could feel it start to take away from his sanity, his sleep, his social life, all the things that made him him were fading and if he didn't find something to counteract the demons he faced everyday he knew he would become nothing but a shell that knew only how to do this job. Derek fought the tears back and continued to stare, his eyes shifting hoping that he could pick up on something, the more he looked the more he got the feeling that this case was not normal, not that there was anything normal about serial killers, but this seemed to be an example of one those rare cases where there is more than one killer. The bodies were fresh and on top of that, it just seems like there are too many bodies to belong to one killer, on top of that, the way the girls were dressed, it just seemed like different emotions. Derek groaned at the thought but he knew that his gut has never led him astray before._

_He relayed his findings to the rest of the team and he found that they agreed with his analysis of the situation, if they were dealing with a team of unsubs, than this case could be that much more complicated because the likelihood of unsubs that team up is so rare. Derek didn't like the way that this case was turning and hoped that they could stop the bastards that were behind this soon or else this could end up very bad._

**End of Flashback**

Derek shook himself awake and struggled to pull the rest of his clothes off. He hissed when he bent over to unlace his boots. He really needed to start considering shoes that he could just kick off. He groaned in relief when he was pretty much naked. He rose gingerly and limped his way into the bathroom. He slumped against the wall as he turned on the shower. He didn't want it to hot because he had cuts and bruises all over his body and he didn't think he could take the sting right; his pain threshold shocked off its hinges. He waited until the water was at the right temperature before he eased himself into the bath, allowing the warm water to wash over him, soothing the tight muscles in his back, arms and legs. He hissed at the slight sting from the cuts across his body and he couldn't wait to get himself clean enough to climb out of the shower, the water almost torturing him. He leaned his head back against the shower wall and continued his thoughts about the case.

**Flashback: 4 hours earlier:**

_He was at the precinct when a call came in that a woman said she saw a couple of men take two young girls by force. The team couldn't be sure that this was them because it seemed almost to easy but they had to hope that maybe God decided that this evil was even too much for him to bear. The team along with a bunch of squadrons rushed out to the tip and prayed that they reached in time to help the young girls that were in danger. Derek could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins, the desire to take down those who harm the innocent overtaking him. Derek barely remembered the team moving as one toward one solid goal. They were going to stop the unsubs no matter what. He and the team came upon the warehouse that the supposed suspects were in and Derek could feel the anticipation rising. _

_Derek wasn't sure he remembered what happened clearly, all he knew was that he was with the team. They did the standard procedure when entering an unknown building and it was like the killers knew they were coming, stuff just started going wrong, there was an explosion and before Derek knew it, there was screaming and all Derek could think about was where those girls were. He could barely hear Hotch giving out orders as they progressed. It was a trap and Derek's brain was barely registering Hotch's command to get out. No, Derek had to make sure that there was no hope to save those girls before he saved himself. He pushed forward, he would continue. As if reading his thoughts, Hotch made the order to leave directly to him but Derek ignored him, pulling the ear bud out of his ear so he could focus on his task. Worst-case scenario, the girls are dead and he dies because of his stubbornness, best case he saves the girls and Hotch will give him the chance to beg for his job. Derek found himself in a back room, there was three girls there, crying. Morgan felt his heart wrench at the sight and he felt rage at the men who put the girls here._

_Morgan looked back at the way he came and he knew that they did not have much time. There was flames everywhere and he knew that the chances of them surviving was becoming smaller with every passing moment. He needed to hurry or they all were going to die. He walked to the girls seeing the fear in their eyes. "Hey, hey, I'm Derek Morgan, I'm with the FBI and I'm going to bring you girls back home to your parents okay?" He waited for them to nod before he looked around and spotted two large blankets in the corner of the room. He rushed toward them and brought them back to the girls. He wrapped one around one girl, she looked the most calm and he knew he was going to have to carry one of the girls on his back and the other two in his arms. He just prayed he could get them out. Derek talked to the young girls telling them what to do. He smiled gently when they nodded in agreement. He made sure the girl on his back was holding on tight before he grabbed the other two and rushed out toward the blazing fire._

**End of Flashback**

Derek and the girls barely made it out alive. Worst than that, the lack of oxygen was killing them. Derek shivered at the memory of the beam that collapsed on him. He barely got the girl that was on his back out of the way. They were so close to the exit that he urged the girls on and out of the building. He was conscious long enough to see them get out of the building before he resigned himself to his fate. When Derek woke up he found himself in a hospital bed with bright lights giving him a migraine worst than the hangover he suffered days before. Derek was so sure that he was a dead man but here he was in a hospital. He didn't remember how he got out or who came for him. What he was able to overhear was that it was Hotch and he was in big trouble though the parents of the young girls were indebted to Morgan.

Morgan remembered the Doctor saying that he needed to stay overnight for observation but Morgan was not big on hospitals and argued his way out despite the glares he was receiving from every member of his team except JJ, who appeared to be staring at him with fear. Morgan winced at the memory, he did not intend to scare anyone on the team, and he just felt like he owed it to those girls to try and get them out alive, he had a hero's complex. Everyone knew that and it probably was not going away any time soon. He remembered Hotch giving him a reprimanding speech about disobeying orders and risking his life and etc. It was all stuff that Morgan had heard before, what shocked him though was when Hotch said he did a good job of saving those girls and that the fact that Morgan was the reason that they get to go home to be with those that love them, that Morgan was not being asked to turn in his badge. Morgan remembered chuckling a sharing a reckless grin with Hotch, he knew that he broke the rules badly, but he did not regret it for a second.

Even better, the girls were able to corroborate a picture on the unsubs and the police along with others were tracking them down. It would only be a matter of time before they were caught. Morgan sighed as he climbed out of the shower and barely had the energy to wrap a towel around his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror and his body looked worn down and damaged. Morgan wished he could make the cuts and bruises marring his body disappear as they reminded him that he nearly lost his life earlier but there was no escaping it. The worst part is that he would not be going to work anytime soon, even though he informed the doctors that he was fine, they suggested "strongly" to Hotch that he is taken out of the field and Hotch quickly agreed. Morgan growled at the thought but he knew that they were right, it had to be done or he could endanger not only himself but also that of his teammates.

Morgan felt like he was dragging himself to his bed but he paused when he heard a quiet knock on the door. He quickly glanced at the clock and saw that it was not too late but at the same time, no one would or should be coming to see him. Morgan groaned and decided that if it was the unsubs coming to finish him off for ruining their plans, then they picked the right time to do so, seeing as he was feeling like shit. He slowly moved to the door, opening it without caring who could be on the other side. It shocked him however to see JJ staring back at him in surprise with her hand poised to knock again. To be honest, in Morgan's mind, Barack Obama was more likely to show up outside his door before JJ considering what happened between them. Morgan was drawn from his thoughts though when he heard JJ's gasp of surprise. He looked down to see where her eyes were staring and he winced in remembrance that he had no shirt on and she could clearly see that he was more injured than the bumps and bruises he told her and the rest of the girls when they asked if he was okay enough to leave the hospital.

He grimaced when he looked back up to see a glare that could melt the sun on JJ's face. He was in trouble; big trouble and he had a feeling that this would the first of many glares he would be receiving in coming days from the main ladies in his life. He wouldn't be surprised at this point if he got a couple from his mother and sisters back in Chicago. He gulped when JJ's voice came out strained, furious, and quiet all rolled into one. "_Let me in Derek." _There was no hiding from this and Derek wondered for a second if he should make an excuse as to why that was not a good idea but JJ repeated firmly. "_DEREK LET ME IN!" _Derek could only nod as he shifted his body to the side, letting her pass before he closed the door, praying to God for mercy.


	9. Two Ultimatums

"_Derek let me in." _She would not be denied as she took in the injuries that Derek tried to hide from them. JJ could remember the feelings that eloped her as she listened to Hotch shout for Morgan to come back out of that burning building. As fear gripped her she quickly glanced about her teammates, all knowing that Morgan was not going to come out of that building unless he had those girls with him. JJ cursed him for a second, upset at his recklessness; his inability to not risk his life, even if it means he could save another. At the same time she admired his resolve, his willingness to put all concern and fear for himself aside, if it means he could save just one. She felt the sting of tears as she watched the warehouse engulf itself in flames. No one moved, no one said a word as they watched the dark smoke rise in the darkening sky. _Where was he?_ He was running out of time and JJ felt like she was losing more than just a friend. This moment, they way she felt, was more intense than any emotion that she felt before, and it made her wonder for a quick second if her feelings for Morgan ran deeper than she expected.

Two weeks, two weeks they worked this case and it was like the unsub, now unsubs were always ahead of them. It just didn't seem right or fair that people like them seem to get away with stuff like this. She wished that this nightmare would just end but it seemed like it was never-ending. It seemed like every killer they put away, another would just appear in his or her place. It wasn't fair; there was only so much they could do. They were a fortunate team, that none of them had truly been taken away because of this job. They nearly lost Elle a couple years ago and even Gideon had to take a step back from all of this. The feeling that this job left you with was one that could destroy one's soul. It made her glad that her teammates have found that person that they could depend on to take them away from this darkness. She thought she found that person too, but she was apparently wrong. Will and her did not work out the way that she thought that they would. Even worst than her was that Morgan had no one, no one that the team knew of. Though he slowed down from the one-night stands, he seemed not to have found that person he could settle down with for a while.

It made her all that much more worried for him because in so many ways Morgan was perfect for this job because he already seemed to have it built into his system that commitments that would result in a family was dangerous in his kind of work. If Hotch and Hailey's failed marriage taught Morgan anything, it was that the BAU really is your life; it doesn't share. Watching Morgan charge into that fire made JJ angry, furious at him. Why couldn't he put himself first just once? Why did he feel like he has to be the hero all the time or die trying? He was so selfish! JJ couldn't believe it, how could he expect her to be with him if he kept risking his life like this? Oh yes, they had talked about this, more like an argument that could let the cat out of the bag.

**Flashback: 4 Days ago:**

_Her and Morgan have been doing a pretty good job so far pretending that what happened between them did not exist or was not affecting how they were performing at work. JJ knew however that it was getting harder every day that went by and she was sure that this was building to something momentous. JJ had no idea how right she had been. She was in one of the back offices working through her notes before her next news conference when she heard the door to the office she was in open and close. At first she thought it was Hotch but when she heard nothing coming from the person that entered the room she raised her head and wished immediately that she pretended that she had continued to ignore this person. _

_Morgan stared at her and cocked his head a little when he noticed the fear in her eyes. JJ seemed as if she was looking for an escape route but she would not escape; not this time. Since the night they shared, JJ had been running the show and she refused to let them get the chance to talk about this. She knew that he wanted her; it was obvious from the way he looked at her that this was not a game to him and he was tired of JJ brushing him off every time he approached her. They were alone now and he was going to make her face this. She couldn't keep dangling this in front of his face. Why couldn't she just tell him she either didn't want him or that she was willing to admit that something more happened between them that night. He had her trapped and they were going to have this out. He wished they were somewhere more private but JJ's evasive skills were unmatched and to be honest if Morgan had not happened by this office, the avoidance dance would have continued all the same. _

_JJ sighed as she realized that she was trap. She damned all deities that she knew for putting her in this position. Was it really so hard to get some peace? Then again JJ had managed to avoid Morgan all case and the peace she thought she would have received had not been forthcoming. As much as she wanted to escape him she felt oddly calm and relaxed in his presence. It was different from when she came face to face with Will. She was on edge and every move he made toward her made her skin crawl. She was quickly out of love with Will and she knew that their time was coming to an end. However all those feelings didn't mean that she wanted to be dealing with this right now. She looked at Derek and she figured that the situation that they found themselves in right now was kind of her fault. They could be having this conversation somewhere much more private but she has been evading him to the best of her ability and to be honest she is surprised that Morgan allowed this to carry on for so long. _

_She walked around the desk and stood against it as she waited for Morgan to start but she could see that he was at a loss for words like she was. This couldn't work unless someone was willing to step up. In a way JJ felt like she had to do it, she owed it to Morgan considering that she stopped him every time he was willing to take the initiative in this. "Derek…" She watched as his eyes snapped up from the floor to connect with hers. God he was gorgeous; his eyes holding so much warmth, his jaw set as he tamped down his frustration and desire for her. "Derek I'm sorry ab…"_

_Derek cut her off, "Don't! Don't apologize for what happened because I am not sorry. As much as I have told myself that nothing could come of what happened between us it is all I can think about. It's something that I want to happen again and again. I can't handle you apologizing for something that I think we both want. Why should we?" Morgan sounded pained and confused in a way that JJ haven't heard since the moment he came to her announcing that Hotch put him in charge of the team. She wished she could comfort him, but she needed time to process his words. He admitted that he wanted her; it was what she wanted to hear coming from him but at the same time it made this situation more complicated. Also did he say that she wanted this too? That kind of made her angry, not because he was saying something untrue but because it was obvious to him that somewhere in her she wanted this as much as he did. This is why she did not want to have this conversation because she knew that Morgan would push her on this. _

"_Derek I can't do this with you right now. I can't. It is not as simple as a "I want you and you want me." There are other people involved and I can't make a decision about this right now." She squeezed the bridge of her nose as she felt the development of a headache. _

_She jumped when she heard Morgan say, "Bullshit! I can't believe this. In actuality JJ it is that simple. It's either you agree or not that what happened between us was just the start of something more. We can figure out everything else after that. You have to decide whether or not you want to pursue something with me. It's a simple yes or no JJ. Come on I'm not asking for a lifelong commitment right now, just a sign of where you want this thing to go." His voice softened towards the end and JJ could feel the pain he was under. Why was she making this so hard? She knew that it was pretty simple, but was she willing to give him the answer he wanted, the one she wanted so desperately to tell him. This was too much, too big for her to swallow right now. The guilt she felt from the first night was eating away at her right now and she was beginning to feel sick. How could she say yes to this if she was wracked with so much guilt? What was she holding on to from her previous relationship? What was she so afraid of? _

_She was saved from answering his questions when Hotch poked his head in the office and said, "Is everything okay in here? We heard Morgan shouting and we were wondering what's going on with you two?" When Hotch was receiving no answers from either of his two agents, he stepped fully into the office and tried to read their body language. Whatever they were talking about it was important and it was clearly putting a strain on their relationship. "Whatever is going on; Fix it because it is interfering with not only how you two work but the rest of the team. I will not allow this to carry on, do you both understand?" He waited for them to nod in agreement before he continued, "We're ready to give our profile. Let's go." He watched as Morgan gave a glare slash longing look toward JJ before heading out of the office. He glanced to see JJ staring intensely at the tops of her shoes. Hotch shook his head before leaving to give her a moment. _

**End of Flashback:**

Morgan was right. It was not that hard. The initial question was simple; it was everything else that made this complicated. She could go the easy way and say no, try to make her relationship with Will work but she knew that was not what her heart wanted. She was prepared to let Morgan go, but after watching him being dragged out made her realize that letting him go might possibly kill her. She couldn't survive a life without him. She watched as the paramedics took him away and she felt herself get sick from the fear and the relief she felt. She could barely remember throwing up at the scene and feeling Emily and Elle holding her up. She remembered them trying to comfort her as they headed toward the hospital to be with Morgan. She was so relieved when the Doctor told them that he was okay, just some cuts and bruises with a couple of burns here and there. She held back her tears of joy when the doctor told them that Morgan was complaining about going home. It's because of all of this that she found herself in front of the door to his hotel room, demanding him to let her in. She brushed by him as he opened the door slightly wider.

She watched him as he sighed before sinking down on the edge of his bed. He looked broken and weak but she did not feel sympathy. She felt rage at his stupidity, she felt angered that he tried to hide his pain so that he could leave the hospital so early, hell for running into the fucking burning building in the first place. She tried to breathe; she tried to control her temper so that her words would come out without any emotional inflection. She did not want him to know how much his actions today truly affected her. She did not want to give him another reason to add to why they should be together because she was pissed, so freaking mad that she kind of wanted to smack him. She walked toward him and she almost liked the fear that was in his eyes as she came closer. She sighed a little before speaking, "Wow Morgan, I never knew you could be so fucking selfish!" JJ was not one to curse, so to see him jump in surprise didn't bother her. "You're hurt and here you are trying to act like a tough guy by telling everyone you're fine. Morgan these are worst than you let on. Why can't you for once just admit that you're hurting? How many times do you have to risk your life before you realize that you're not alone and that you don't have to be the strong one all the time?"

"I mean, come on, would it have killed you to accept the fact that you're less than a 100%? I can't believe you! How can you expect us to be together if you're unwilling to trust anyone with the truth? I will not subject my son and I to your self-destructive ways. We need someone we can count on. Someone we know that will be there and will make the right decisions when it comes to his life. I can not be the kind of woman that wonders whether the man she loves took another risk with his life like you did or not. I can accept that it might always be in your nature to try and save people but I will not accept your unwillingness to take care of yourself after the fact so you can uphold some tough guy reputation. As much as I have to make a choice Morgan, so do you. You need to decide Morgan because I will not tolerate this, not for one instance." She walked toward him, seeing the sadness and rage building in his eyes. She did not let him get a word in and she liked it that way. She grabbed his cheeks and roughly kissed him, letting him feel all the feelings that he brought about in her.

She could feel the nature of the kiss changing to one much more passionate and desirable, but she could not let it get that far. Morgan left her in a state of disarray and she would do the same to him. She allowed him to pull her down to his lap, his desire for her clear for her to feel. He wanted her and she wanted him, but he would have to wait, he would have to feel this too. She felt bad about what she was about to do, but if she didn't then all she said would have been for naught. She squeezed his waist with her thighs slightly, making him break the kiss to gasp in pain. She rose from his lap and backed away from him. He looked at her in anger and surprise but she only returned his look with a small smile before heading to the door. She turned back seeing a look of hope on his face but she only shook her head before throwing him a bag of ice and walking out of the room leaving Derek alone for the rest of the night.


	10. Acting on Desire

JJ was nervous as she stood outside of Morgan's door. She knew she needed to apologize to him about what happened the night before but at the same time she kind of liked what happened. He had her, she was so ready to give into his passion, to allow his desire to rule her, but she resisted. She left him hard and wanting and JJ felt empowered by the moment. The only unfortunate thing was that it was the injuries that he suffered that brought her out of her wanton stupor. She could remember the glare he directed toward her when they saw each other again in the lobby. To know that the anger pointed at her was one frustration from the lack of release made JJ feel all that more empowered. She had Morgan and she felt like she was the only one that could give him the release he was looking for. She knew he wanted her and that made this game of whatever they were doing much more interesting.

She wondered if she should find it wrong that his anger only managed to please her, make her hot for him. If he was frustrated, then that meant that Morgan could not finish the job himself. JJ closed her eyes for a second, trying to remind herself that she was a mother, an engaged to a cheating boyfriend mother, basically a grown woman, and here she was playing a game of seduction with one of her teammates. The more she broke it down in her head the more she wanted this to continue. It was dirty and wrong and JJ loved it all the more because of it. Despite the guilt she had, JJ felt sexy because of this, she felt desired and that was something she had not felt in a long time. She maybe engaged, but right now that relationship has looked like it's hit rock bottom, as for her relationship with Morgan, whatever it may be, there was something there that JJ knew she couldn't deny forever.

She looked down and wondered if her outfit was the right thing to wear for this. JJ shrugged, it was something that she would kind of be able to work but at the same time it was something that could be considered a little more risqué to wear. It was a charcoal gray pencil skirt with a white silk blouse tucked in, but the way it was unbutton showed a good amount of cleavage that just begged a man to wonder about what was underneath. She took a deep breath before she raised her hand and knocked on the door. She could hear the scratching of Clooney's claws as he rushed to the door to bark. She could also hear the soft thumping of Derek's feet as he approached the door. She tried to calm her racing heart as she listened to him unbolt the door. She tried to look casual as she watched the door opened. She liked that he looked surprise when he first saw her but his face quickly turned to that of anger. She bit back her gasp as he only wore a pair of pajama pants. His chest bare and making her mouth water; His bruises even turned her on as she could only think about kissing them.

She almost grinned to herself as Morgan's eyes trailed up her body, taking in her outfit, he curves, realizing that what she was wearing wasn't strictly work attire. She could slightly her his short breaths and she wondered if she was doing to him what he was doing to her. She blushed when his eyes returned to hers; she could see the passion and desire in them. His nostrils flared and his eyes were dilated. She had a feeling that if she went inside his house tonight that she and Morgan were going to act on the same feelings that got them in trouble in the first place. She and Morgan had yet to talk about what happened the first time, but right her mind and body was begging to let Derek have his way with her. "_Let me in Derek." _Her voice called to him as if she was a siren and Morgan could feel himself coming alive in her presence. His eyes once again trailed her body and his hunger intensified. He should tell her no, he should tell her that they needed to talk about this, cause this would only add to their problems, but his mind and his body had pushed his reasoning to the back burner. He wanted her now and he would have her.

Before JJ could speak again Morgan grabbed her and pulled her flush against his body. She gasped when she felt his hard length pressed against her. This was exhilarating and disorienting at the same time. God she wanted him so badly. They hadn't even kissed yet and JJ felt wetter than she's ever felt. She groaned when Morgan closed the door behind her and pressed her against it. She could feel his hot breath against her lips and she wished he would just hurry up and kiss her. She could already imagine how hot and demanding the kiss would be; she just needed him to kiss her. "_Tell me JJ, why should I give you what you want after the way you left me last night? Do you know what I want to do to you? How bad I want to punish you?_" JJ groaned in response to his questions. She watched as he licked his lips before leaning closer. He nipped her ear, making her moan in response before continuing, "_I promise you JJ, I will bring you to the brink of the abyss, but I will leave you there, I will keep you there, just at the edge of your peak, making you beg for release. I will do to you what you did to me, I will leave you hot and panting for me, pleading for me to take you, to make you cum harder than you ever have before!" _He growled in her ear making her moan again.

God she needed him to touch her but he wasn't giving in. "Derek please, please Derek I need you!" She didn't think she could take the lack of touching anymore. Her body was humming from desire and she needed him so badly. Derek looked her in the eye before grinning wolfishly, oh yea, the power shifted once again and Derek was once again in control of this. She arched toward him, wanting so badly for him to lean and kiss her, she was getting impatient and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Just one kiss was driving her insane, it made her wonder if she could handle what Derek promised he would do to her tonight.

She began to struggle against him and Derek knew he should give her this. He chuckled before he leaned toward her and took her lips in a slow deep kiss that left her panting and desiring for more. Her lips tasted like aged red wine and Derek wanted so much more. He leaned in again and stole a quick kiss before his lips moved on to nibble at both her ears before moving on to her neck. JJ moaned in pleasure, her mind screaming _Finally! _This was what she wanted and needed, so badly wanted and needed. "Do you like that JJ? Do you like the way my lips feel against your neck?" JJ could barely nod in response before Morgan picked up JJ, making her wrap her legs around his waist, her heat coming into contact with him. She felt flush as she knew that his desire was all for her. Her forehead fell against his shoulder as he grinded himself against her, making her pant in his ear. IT felt so good and they only started touching. She wasn't sure when her skirt got bunched up around her waist but it was there, along with her shirt being unbuttoned.

Derek wasn't sure he could really move the way he felt right now, he needed her now and he didn't think he was going to deny his pleasure right now. He had all night to make JJ moan and scream his name. Right now, they both needed a quick release and he was going to give it. He reached down slowly palmed her heat, he groaned, she was soaked. He buried his face in her neck, trying to control his reaction; it was almost too much the way he was feeling. Damn she was hot in every sense of the word. He barely heard her whimper, "_Derek._" He knew that they needed something now, because the desire burning between them felt like it would kill them if it weren't satiated. He groaned before pulled his pants down low enough for his erection to come free.

He groaned as he rubbed himself against her once again, he couldn't wait to go further. He could barely growl out, "_JJ?" _He needed her to be sure. She answered for him when she reached down to bring him closer. Morgan groaned as he felt her take hold of him, he wouldn't hesitate anymore. He ripped her underwear away before entering her quickly making her scream out in pleasure. Derek wished he could've taken it slow but both knew that right now that was not what they both needed. Derek made his thrusts shallow and strong, grinding his hips against hers. He felt like he was going to come apart from the way she was moaning his name, but he wanted her to peak first. He could feel himself coming and he knew that he had to hurry up; he pulled her flush against him creating the right angle to push her over. JJ bit his shoulder hard trying to muffle her moans of pleasure as Derek continued to pound her against his front door. She saw all white when her body hit its crest; feeling Derek coming with her. Oh God, this was what she needed.

She gasped, trying to catch her breath as she felt Morgan lower them both to the ground in exhaustion. She tried to pick herself up but only managed to raise her head, her legs weak. She noticed the angry bruise that was developing on Morgan's shoulder and she gasped in surprise that she did that. She was also surprised that she did not feel bad about it; actually she was proud of it, it was like she was marking Derek as her own. She leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against the bruise. She leaned back slightly to look into Derek's face and she couldn't fight the grin that came over her face when she noticed that Derek looked just as effected as she did after this experience. She wanted to feel guilty about this time. She wanted to say that she should be fixing her relationship with Will, but if she was honest with herself, Will and her were never really going to make.

Ever since the case started 2 weeks ago, she had the impossible task of trying to focus on work when all her body could do was remember the feelings that Derek evoked. As badly as she felt then it was nothing compared to the desire she felt for Morgan. He was what she wanted and she had a feeling that this was going to end with her in Derek's arms. The only thing was that Derek and her had to define this soon, more important she had to decide if this was the right step to take not just for herself but that of her son. She came here to Morgan because of what happened weeks ago but also because seeing him being dragged out of that burning building barely alive made her realize that her feelings ran so much more deeper than casual sex. She thought she was going to die watching the building being enveloped by those flames; not knowing whether Derek was going to make it out or not. It was the fear that still made her scared now. She needed this to reaffirm that he was here, that he was alive and in her arms. For the first time since the night before when she was caring for him, she could quiet the fears that Morgan was dead. She knew that her and Derek were going to have to figure this thing out, but tonight she needed no words, just Morgan's touch.

Morgan groaned, he knew that this could result the same way the first time did, but he had a feeling that things were different, especially after what happened the day before. He nearly lost his life and he would've died not knowing what love and happiness felt like because he was unwilling to pursue it before. He had JJ now and as much as he knew that she was technically Will's, Derek could not shake the feeling that JJ was meant for him. He wanted her and he was willing to fight for her. He just had to show her that he was the right man.


	11. A Lover Scorned

A/N: So we will interrupt JJ/Morgan loving to bring you this Will update. Hope you guys like it! R/R plzzzz!

**Will POV: **

He's been waiting outside of her place for what felt like days. He knew that they were getting back from their case tonight; he was able to wheedle that out of one the young FBI agents hoping to get promoted to a member of the _prestigious BAU;_ Will thought with a sneer. He truly did not see the appeal of working with a team of people that devoted their lives to understanding the minds of some of the most twisted freaks Will could think of. How did JJ expect to raise a child in such an environment, I mean she practically surrounds herself with some messed up shit! He sighed as he leaned his head against the wheel of the car; it's been hours and still no sign of her. _Where the fuck was she?_ He looked at the clock and realized that it was approaching midnight, their plane should've touched down 4 hours ago, there is no way she should not be home by now. There was the possibility that she and the team went out to a drink but Will knew JJ, he knew her well and he knew that she never liked to go out for drinks after a case. Usually JJ would need a night to let things settle and process so that she could convince herself to get up and do it all over again.

Will slammed his hand on the wheel because he was getting impatient. This was ridiculous; where could she have possibly gone? He wanted to call her; he wanted to demand where she was and demand that she come home, but he promised to give her space and let her think things over. He admitted to her that he had countless affairs over the time that they had been together in the hopes that he could use their child as a reason for her to forgive him and allow him back into their lives. She reacted in the way that he expected her to, she asked for time, but Will was sure that she would have called him while she was away and tell him that when she got back that they would talk things out and give this relationship another chance. The only thing was that she never called him. It was a first and it left Will unsettled with the feeling that maybe he had finally pushed JJ too far but also that things were different about her.

He thought back to when he last saw her and when he saw the distraught look on her face. He didn't completely put it there; it was building before he had laid his egg on JJ. She was already troubled by something and Will knew that he was already waist deep in shit so he couldn't question her about it. But the more he thought about it, the air in JJ's place was different, it smelled like something that Will was familiar with but quite couldn't remember. Her hair looked like a tousled mess and her lips, Will remembered how her lips looked plumped and swollen, so kissable, but Will remembered that her lips only looked like that when JJ had been thoroughly kissed. No, Will shook his head from his thoughts because there was no way that what he was thinking was possible. JJ was too self-righteous to do something so low, especially when she considered herself in a relationship.

That was one of the few things that he could depend on JJ to be consistent on. She would never cheat on him; he was the fucking father of her son. He was her fiancé and despite the fact that he didn't act like any of those things, JJ was a good person and she would never do to him what he did to her. She was better than him in so many ways and it would be a blow to him if his girl finally took a leaf out of his book and betrayed him like that. The more the thought began to swirl around his head the more that Will started to think heavily about what he saw in the apartment. He remembered glancing toward the room that was once considered their bedroom and remembers seeing a garment on the floor that did not look like anything that JJ owned. It looked like a shirt, male's but Will couldn't be sure.

He forced his mind to remember the way the air tasted, to let the atmosphere of JJ's place overflow him. He could taste the hint of sweat, of sated arousal, of sex. Will's hands clenched the wheel of his car tightly as he remembered why the room had him so off. That bitch cheated on him with another man and she had the right to be angry with him. She was just as bad he was, no actually she was worst. She had the decency to act like she was above him when she deserved to be put down just like he was. She was not above reproach; she was going to get her due just as soon as he found her. What if she was with him right now? What if she was rutting around like a bitch in heat? She was probably telling the man what a fool Will was for thinking that she would give him another chance. _What a fucking Slut!_ He was going to get the bitch back if it was the last thing he did. He would get her good.

He had enough of this waiting around for her. He tried to be the better man, he tried telling her the truth and letting her see that he was willing to make this work between them, but she was just stringing him along because she was already rolling around in bed with someone else. The feeling made Will angrier with each passing second. He would not be taken for a fool, as far he was concern, JJ was pushing him to do what he did, and she made him sleep around. Her lack of affection and even worst she did not try to put any effort into looking sexy for him anymore. But he would make her see, that he was the best for her, he's was better than she deserved and he would make her see that. First he just had to make her let him back in and when she did, he would break her and she would feel the pain that she inflicted on him. He loved her and this is what he got for it.

He rushed out of his car, now hoping that she would not be home for a while and walked to the trunk of his car, he grabbed his bat and walked to the front door of JJ's place. He smashed the door because he needed this to look like someone broke it. He quickly took out the alarm before it alerted the police to come here. He needed time. He did not hesitate to start smashing the shit out of everything that he could get his hands on. He would break every fucking thing in this house, he would tear down the fucking walls if he had to, this would be a message loud and clear to JJ that this was only the beginning of her misery. If she thought that she was going to make a fool of him then she was sorely mistaken because he was going to get his revenge if it was the last thing that he did.

Will carried on through the whole place and destroyed everything in sight. He was angry and he felt like the madness was going to drive him insane but he had to slow down. He could see lights flickering on from the neighboring houses and he knew that his time was coming to an end. He just needed to finish with JJ's room and he could go. He felt a twinge of regret messing with Henry's room but it needed to be done. He walked into JJ's room and leaned on the doorframe as he looked around the room that he used to share with his fiancé. He sneered at the thought but he couldn't help feeling a little nostalgic. He had had good times but the bitch had to go and ruin it. Why couldn't she have just taken him back and everything would have been perfect again. They would have been happy, why didn't she understand that he loved her beyond belief.

He looked around and froze when his eyes caught sight of the shirt he glanced at the other day. He walked toward it slowly and tried to control his roiling stomach but he had to know. He picked up the shirt and recognized it as a man's undershirt and he immediately knew that it was not JJ's because it smelled of a man's cologne and it was not one that he would wear. The smell was faint so it's must have been here for weeks. The air in the room was stale, somehow Will's mind could pick up hints sex in the air but that could have been his imagination. Regardless, he had his proof and the rage he tamed before came back full force and he went through JJ's room like he did the rest of the house and soon it was nothing but destruction. Will only felt slightly appeased but he did not have time to think about it as he heard the faint sounds of sirens in the distance. He did not want to overstay his welcome. He grabbed his bat and rushed back toward his car. Will took one more look toward the house before he sped off into the night before the cops could get there. He would have JJ back and this was only the beginning.

**A/N: So that was the update, hoped you guys like it, I thought it would be good to have the other man in this love triangle some attention. Unfortunately for you JJ/Morgan lovers there will be some moments between JJ and Will as the story carries on so try and bear with me as we get towards the end and have JJ hopefully end up with the guy she should be with. I'll try and update soon, thanks to foxyfeline for reminding me that I needed to get these chapters done, hahaha, next chappie will be back to Morgan and JJ.**


	12. A Night Interrupted

**A/N: So thanks to all that waited for this chapter, I appreciate all the support on my JJ/Morgan stories and I really hope all that read and like these chapters/stories will review so that I know that my work is appreciated, it's been a while but this chapter was a little hard to write because I had so many different ways I could have taken the story but this seemed best. Anyways, back to JJ and Morgan.**

JJ collapsed back against Morgan's bed as he brought her over the edge again. _God what this man could do to her!_ She felt beyond sated and she hoped that she did the same for him. She moaned in pleasure when he kissed her shoulder gently. She turned to face him and looked him in her eyes as her emotions came washing over her. _God, she loved this man so much! Love? When did it become love? Then again it might have always been love but it was not an emotion she was ready to voice just yet. She needed more time!_ JJ shook her head slightly, clearing her thoughts. She focused on the ways his eyes watched her curiously with a tinge of concern but she smiled to assuage him making his eyes brighten at the fact that she was still here in bed with him. She knew that in the back of his mind that he was scared that she would get up and tell him she regretted this and leave him again. She knew that it hurt him the first time and to be honest it hurt her too. She was elated to be wrapped up in his arms and the more she was there, the more she wanted to stay.

She reached up to caress his cheek before rising up to connect their lips once again. It felt so good kissing him and she didn't hesitate to open her lips when his tongue begged for entrance. She moaned in pleasure when his tongue caressed the cavern of her mouth. His kissed inflamed her body once again and as tired as she felt from all that they have been doing, she wanted to feel him again. She needed to feel him again. As if reading her thoughts, Morgan's hands started to caress the dips and rises of her curves. She arched her chest against his trying to get friction against her hardening nipples. She pulled her lips away from his, feeling light-headed. She groaned as she felt his lips make their way down her neck and onto her chest. He purposely ignored her erect nipples and it made JJ whimper in dissatisfaction. He was torturing her and it was not fair; she couldn't command her body to move and reciprocate but JJ had a feeling that this was what Morgan wanted. He wanted to have her weak and at his mercy; begging for a release they both knew only he could provide.

His hands did not stay in one place for long; touching her teasingly. It wasn't fair but she wasn't complaining, much. She loved the care and the affection that Derek touched her with, so much unlike the touches that Will gave her. She felt like she was on cloud 9, her body reacting to everything that Derek did to her. There was no doubt in her mind that Derek was an experienced lover and it was exhilarating to her that she did not need to tell him her likes and dislikes, he was more than capable of figuring things out and he did so very quickly. JJ sighed as he continued to kiss her neck, his fingers dancing across her skin; gently tickling her. She squirmed in pleasure and whimpered when he nipped her gently. Good God the pleasure that this man created was unbelievable.

She sighed again in pleasure as she could faintly hear the ringing of her cell phone. She wanted to ignore it, she wanted to pretend that nothing else existed except for her and Morgan and what they were sharing right here and right now. She was that much closer to admitting in her mind that the feelings that had been washing over her for the past couples, maybe even the past couple years have been growing stronger. She groaned when Morgan leaned back giving her a questioning look. "Maybe you should answer it JJ. It hasn't stopped ringing so obviously whoever is trying to reach you must be calling you about something important." He climbed off of her completely allowing her to rise to get her phone. She picked it up with a huff, sending a longing look back to Morgan. He gave her a smirk as his eyes traveled her naked body as she contemplated answering the phone. "Go on baby, as soon as you get that phone call, I'll finish what I started." He gave her a smirk as her eyes darkened in desire.

"Promise?" She pouted in reply.

"Promise." He winked as a added measure.

JJ gave a confused look to the phone as Will's number appeared; it was late, why was he calling her now? She sighed before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"_JJ, where are you?"_

"At my friend's house, why?" She gave an apologizing look to Morgan as he quirked his eyebrow toward her. "Will, what's going on?" She sighed as Morgan gave her an understanding look. She didn't think she could handle it if both the men in her life were pissed off of her.

"_JJ, someone broke into the house and trashed the place, the cops are here and I don't know, but you need to get here quickly!" _ JJ gasped in surprise from what Will was telling her but she tried to compose herself.

"I'll be there soon Will." She hung up without hearing his reply. She looked to Morgan who was giving her a look of concern before reaching for her. She tried to hold the tears back but the came free as soon as she found herself wrapped securely in Morgan's arms. She cried into his chest barely able to get the words out to explain what happened but as she did Morgan took the initiative and tried to get her ready. He grabbed a pair of his sweat pants to give her to wear. He also gave her a shirt along with one of his sweaters. She thanked him silently as she pulled on his clothes. She knew that Will would be there and he would most likely assume the worst of her wearing Morgan's clothes but right now she did not care. She needed Derek there. She watched as he pulled on jeans and a button down shirt then reached out for her. She sighed as he whispered to her that they should probably need to take their own cars for appearances and she nodded in quiet agreement.

She kept looking in the mirror to make sure that Morgan was still following her as they made the drive to her house. The closer they got the more nervous she felt. What if she was home during the break in, would it have happened? Maybe she could've prevented it; maybe she would've gotten hurt. There was no way to know but she was truly upset by the turn of events. Her night had started off so well and now this. She did not want to think that it was karma for all the bad things she has done in her life but fate was really screwing with her mind.

She stared at her house as she pulled up onto the curb opposite the flashing police cars and the nosy neighbors trying to get a peak about what was going on. She almost wanted to drive off again and pretend that she did not need to be there but she was stopped from carrying out that thought when she heard Morgan knocking on her car window. She gave him a weak smile in reply before opening her door and climbing out. She closed her eyes tightly before giving Morgan a grateful look as he grabbed her hand and giving it a squeeze. She took a deep breath before leading Morgan toward the house. When they got closer to the house Morgan released her hand trying to clear the way for JJ through the crowd. She once again gave him a grateful look as they made it past the police tape, informing them who she was and heading into the house.

She gasped in surprise as she entered the front door of her house. The place was completely trashed, everything broken. She didn't know what to do or what to say; it was a too much to take in. Her home was demolished and it hurt her more than she thought it would; her sanctuary was destroyed and she was not sure how to go about this. She felt a small bit of calm as Derek rested his hands on her shoulders. She glanced at him but pull away when she noticed Will coming toward them. She did not feel like she could deal with him right now but she knew that there was no way that she could just get rid of him. He was Henry's father and he had a right to be here.

Will tried to ignore the feelings of jealousy that enveloped him as he saw JJ arrive with Morgan. Why was he here? It wasn't that Will had anything against Morgan, he was a good dude, but considering what Will discovered about his whore of a fiancé he couldn't trust any man around her. Derek did not strike him as the type to sleep with a woman that was already taken but considering JJ's lying and cheating ways it wouldn't surprise him if she had managed to seduce Morgan. He could see the fading make-up on her face and he could tell she obviously was trying to look good for someone tonight but now the question is who was she with. Will approached JJ and Morgan, giving the other man a nod before turning to JJ. "Hey, I was driving around when I heard the sirens in the neighborhood. Didn't think it was _our _house but I decided to see. Where were you JJ?" He tried to convey his concern and he wanted even more to reach out and touch her but he restrained himself.

JJ missed the way he emphasized "our" house and tried to find a way to answer his question without giving much away. She was saved from doing so when Morgan answered for her. "She was at the office with me. We had just gotten back from the case earlier this night and I saw a couple of my buddies from work knocking a couple drinks back. I asked JJ if she wanted to stay, let loose a little since this case had out us through the wringer. She agreed, one of the guys drank too much, barfed all over her and I lent her some of my extra clothes that I had at the office." JJ sighed in relief when Morgan basically took care of all the things that she may have needed to explain to Will. The story was convincing enough and JJ was grateful the Morgan was willing to cover the fact that they spent the night together.

Will nodded, not happy that Morgan was the one that answered and not JJ. The story was good enough, he supposed but some things didn't add up. JJ never stays after a case and even more surprising was that it was Morgan that convinced her to stay later. Emily, Elle, Garcia, any of those three he would believe, but Morgan; it just did not make sense. Of all the people on the team, Morgan and JJ probably spent the least amount of time together when it came to work, except for that period when Morgan was the acting leader of the BAU. He peered at Morgan, hoping that he would get the silent message that he no longer needed to be here but Morgan stood firmly by JJ's side and looked like he wasn't planning to go anywhere.

JJ was unaware of the silent battle between the two men in her life and headed straight toward where her bedroom would be. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to pretend that there was nothing in there that could truly shake her because she was okay and she just spent the better part of her night in the arms of the man she wanted to be with. She wasn't prepared for, however, the total destruction of her room. Everything was smashed and broken. Her valuables, jewels that she received from her grandparents; her sister's necklace on the floor, some in pieces. She felt violated and defeated. She thought she had started to make the right choices in her life by going with what her heart wanted and that was Morgan but this situation was like a slap in the face she did not know what to do. She didn't know what started it or when it happened but as she started to tune in the rest of the world and heard a heated conversation between Will and Morgan.

She did not want to deal with it right now because right now neither of them seemed like the right choice. She jumped in surprise when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder she turned wondering who it would be. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Emily watching her with concern burning in her eyes. She was glad that it was someone not named Derek or Will because she was not sure what she would say to either man. She glanced behind Emily to see that they were still arguing and at this point in time she could not care less what they were saying to each other. "JJ, come home with me?" JJ could only nod in agreement.

JJ walked around her room, grabbing her sister's necklace and some other things. She noticed Derek's shirt on the ground and wondered if she should take it. She knew that this was not his fault and even though she did not want to be around him, she did not want to be completely without him. She grabbed his shirt, stuffing it in a bag and walked with Emily toward the front door. She clear her throat before shouting out to Morgan and Will, "I'm staying with Emily tonight, I'll deal with this tomorrow. I'm sure you boys can handle the police statements without me." Before she would walk out the door, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist; she knew it was him, she could feel his warmth and strength and she began to wonder if she did want to be away from him but she looked him in the eyes and they were so understanding, so concerned, so filled with love that she knew that she should be with her girls tonight.

"I'll call you in the morning, okay?" She nodded and gave him a small smile before glancing back at Will. He looked puzzled at their interaction and she couldn't blame him for it. Right now however, she didn't care what Will thought, she was tired and she just needed to be out of there. She followed Em out to the car leaving Morgan and Will to their cock fight; knowing that nothing good would come out of their arguing.

She climbed into the car and sighed, glad to be away from the chaos. She jumped in surprise though when Em's voice reached her ears, "Is that Morgan's clothes? Oh my God, I'm calling Elle and Pen. It's time for a girls' night." JJ groaned as Em excited called Elle and Pen, wondering if maybe staying with Morgan and Will would have less stressful.

**A/N: Hey guys, as always I apologize for taking forever to update, I wouldn't be surprised if you guys were pissed at me, it is well deserved but I will try my best to get the chapters out quickly. Hope you guys like this, this one was hard to write the next two should be coming quickly. Plz review, it's extra motivation to get these chapters out faster! **


	13. Girls Night

JJ sighed as she watched Emily pull up into the driveway of her house. She felt like banging her head against the window when she noticed the two cars already parked in Em's drive. Pen and Elle were there and this meant that JJ's night wasn't going to be ending anytime soon. She seriously was starting to reconsider her decision to go with Em as opposed to staying to watch the end of the cockfight between her ex and current lover. Her night started so well; she could still feel the ghost of Morgan's lips against her body, the feel of his hands caressing her, his whispered words in her ears. Everything was going so well, and then as if fate decided to send her a personal fuck you for being a cheat, her house gets vandalized and she is hit with the reality that she is still engaged to man that has cheated on her repeatedly. She didn't know what was worst, Will's infidelity or her own? What was she waiting for? She had already chosen Morgan, so why was she waiting to end things with Will? There was nothing more for them; even more, she no longer loved Will.

She climbed out of the car and walked slowly toward the front door as if heading to her execution. It wasn't that she didn't love her friends or appreciate their advice and support, but right now she did not need the Spanish Inquisition, especially with the prying ways of Penelope Garcia. She glanced back to the car, wondering for a second if she could take Em, grab the keys and make a run for it. As if reading her mind, Em pushed her keys into her pockets and wrapped JJ up in a hug as they moved closer to the front door. She sighed defeated as Em pushed the doorbell instead of using her keys, not taking the risk of JJ making a move for her keys. JJ groaned as she watched the door open to the expectant faces of Elle and Pen; life seriously sucked right now.

She glanced at Em, pleading with her eyes for mercy but Em merely shooked her head and nodded for the door. JJ's feelings were no longer going to be spared, she was trapped and there was nowhere for her to go. '_God please strike me down now!_' She looked to the sky wondering if only for a moment if God heard her request and was willing to carry it out but no bolts of lightning or even the rumble of thunder happened and JJ was left with her answer from her deity. It appeared even he wanted her to suffer at the clutches of her best friends. She walked into the house and headed straight to the couch, grabbing the nearest pillow and stuffing her face into it. Maybe she could pass out from suffocation and they would leave her alone, but she had no such luck, when she felt the pillow being yanked from her face only to replaced by the grinning face of Penelope Garcia.

"So, JJ…" Garcia wiggled her eyebrows, "My darling blonde hair, blue eyed angel, where were you tonight?"

JJ wondered for a second if she should avoid telling the truth but as she looked into the eyes of her best friends, she knew, right now was the time to tell the truth because she needed clarity and guidance. "I, uh, I was with Morgan earlier tonight." She left it there, unable to continue and look her friends in their eyes.

"You were with Morgan? Okay, what am I missing here?" Pen looked around to Em and Elle as she noticed the solemn air that blanketed the room. "Elle? Em? Will someone please tell me what the hell I am missing? JJ, you were with Morgan and…" Pen looked around the room waiting for someone to enlighten her but no one made a move to do so. "Gosh, the way you guys are acting, it's like something happened between JJ and Morgan that wouldn't exactly be considered appropriate." Pen laughed slightly at her observation but she noticed the tension in the room only seemed to have thickened. "JJ? Are you guys serious right now, OMG, this is serious, you slept with Morgan!"

JJ winced at the accusatory tone and finger that Pen pointed at her. "Pen, I'm sorry, I mean I don't even really understand all of it myself, it just happened." JJ looked up to Pen and tried to fight back the tears she felt prickling the back of her eyes. She felt like she wanted to break down as she pretty much admitted to her friends that she was having an affair.

What JJ didn't expect to happen was the squeal of excitement that came from Pen's lips and the bear hug that she received from her as well. JJ was pretty sure she entered another reality as she looked at the smiling faces of her friends. "Oh sweetie! This is so exciting! I always thought that you and Morgan would get together, but then there was Will and Henry and it just didn't seem like it would happen. Oh my God, your kids are going to be so gorgeous. Wow, now that I think about it, you guys are going to have really sexy kids. I get dibs on being their godmother."

JJ stared in horror at all things that Pen said. Kids? As in more than one? She shook her head clear of that thought and focused back on the fact that Pen approved of her and Morgan. JJ was always afraid of how Pen would react the most especially of the flirtatious manner of Pen and Morgan's relationship, but right now it appeared Pen was the captain of the flagship leading the JJ and Morgan parade. She shook her head in wry amusement as once again Penelope Garcia managed to surprise her.

"Hold up Pen. Let the woman breathe." Em pulled Pen back to give JJ some space so she could have the opportunity to tell them the whole story. Em gave her an encouraging smile before sharing a knowing glance with Elle.

JJ looked around the room once again before taking a breath and telling the story, "It started the night we went out to the club about a month or so ago. You know how everyone was coupled up and it just reminded me of how my relationship with Will was going down the drain. There I was watching my friends being in the relationship with their dream men and me, I'm sitting there wondering why my relationship hasn't turned out that way. Then I noticed our resident Casanova on the dance floor doing his thing and before I know it were dancing together and having drinks and it felt like the first time in a real long time that I was having fun. He helped me forget my problems and it felt good." She paused as she thought about what she was going to say next. "So, you know the night carried on until we were all doubling up to leave and from what I can remember, I invited Morgan into my house and then we…" JJ gestured with her hands to get her point across without having to actually say the words.

"Oh no. JJ we want details." JJ glared at Elle as she felt herself flush with embarrassment knowing that they wanted details of the first night that her and Morgan spent together. Elle brushed off her glare by continuing, "What makes you think we could want all the juicy details of you and Morgan doing the horizontal mambo." She wiggled her brows in emphasis and JJ couldn't help bursting out in laughter while throwing a pillow in Elle's direction. It was the first time she was out of Morgan's presence and she felt comfortable about what they were doing. It felt good to know that her friends were in support of her in this and it eased her guilt, if only a little.

"You guys are incorrigible." Pen fixed her with puppy eyes and JJ could only sigh before capitulating to them, "Well ladies, lets just say that Morgan's reputation has much to stand upon, he's quite talented and that is all I'm saying."

"What! No, no, we need more than that, I mean how big is he?"

"Oh my God, Pen, I can not believe you just asked me that." JJ covered her face in embarrassment from her friend's lack of tact.

"JJ, I apologize for Pen's abrasiveness. But to be honest, I really want to know too, and you say he's quite talented, meaning…" Em waved her hand signaling JJ to complete the statement.

"You guys are pathetic, but if you must know, Derek is quite…" JJ rolled her eyes before continuing, "gifted in that area." She put up her hands parallel to each other before widening them making Elle's, Em's and Pen's eyes pop.

"Really?" Was the only word that Elle could get out. JJ only nodded in reply.

"Really?" It was Em's turn to ask and JJ smiled at how the rest of her night was shaping up.

"Pfft, I always knew that Morgan would be blessed." Pen crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head in a sagely way that had everyone cracking up. "Anyways continue with the story."

JJ nodded before continuing, "Well you can imagine how surprised the both of us were waking up the next morning to each other. The strange thing about the whole situation to me was that it felt right, I wasn't panicking, I felt as if that was exactly how I was supposed to be waking up every morning for the rest of my life." JJ rolled her eyes at the 'aww' eyes her friends were making and the tears appearing in Pen's eyes. JJ literally felt like she was a forbidden love novel. She sighed before carrying on. "Anyways, when reality hit, we started freaking out, I headed into the kitchen to make coffee, anything to get me away from the memories of what we were doing the night before and soon Morgan joined me there. Next thing I know we're making out in the kitchen and if I hadn't of knocked over that coffee cop we probably would have had sex right there on my kitchen counter."

"Damn cup, that probably would have been soo hot." JJ smirked at Pen's words, licking her lips and she thought about it for the first time. Oh yea, her and Morgan in the kitchen would definitely be hot.

"Only you Pen would find a way to get mad at cup." Elle jested with Garcia before poking her for good measure. "Anyways JJ, keep going. What happened next? Did you guys realize that you both have been in love with each other forever and decided to have an illicit affair?

JJ winced at the word 'affair' and Elle immediately felt like she wanted to take it back. As much as she knew that JJ was with Will, she preferred Morgan for her friend and she knew that JJ's guilt alone was probably putting a downer on something that could end up being really special for JJ and Morgan. She wanted to see her best friends happy and she knew they could be just that with each other.

"Well, not exactly, I kind of kicked Morgan out, I knew that I should've made him stay so we could talk but all I could think about was his lips and every time we got close it was like we drawn together by something powerful. Our minds might have been thinking talk but our bodies were doing something else completely." She blushed at the catcalls her friends were making. "You guys are stupid, you know that right? Anyways, Morgan left and I felt like a complete mess, I mean I cheated on the father of my child, and while I suspected that Will hadn't been particularly faithful himself, I still felt guilt-ridden. It was like my feelings for Morgan and what had happened between us truly drove home that my relationship with Will was over. Eventually Will came home and he admitted to me that he had been cheating on me." JJ closed her eyes against how painful that memory was to her.

She was shocked out of the memory when she heard Pen shout, "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. Honestly JJ, you're better off, he was not deserving of you, never mind the fact that the man that you are with now is an Adonis." JJ smiled at Garcia before deciding to go forward.

"Will wanted to apologize and tell me that he was going to be a better man, I ended up telling him that I needed time before I decided what we were going to do where our relationship was concerned, but I think deep down I already knew that I was going to end up with Morgan. He was all that I could think about. Funnily enough the morning that I came into work I was so sure that I was going to blurt out the truth to you guys when you cornered me in the office." JJ gave Pen a pointed look while Garcia had the decency to blush in embarrassment. " Surprisingly enough it was Morgan who distracted me from spilling the beans. I saw him down the hallway and it was like I was trapped in his stare, I can't even tell you guys what looking at the man did to me. Moving on, while we were on the case Morgan and I got into an argument about all of this, him claiming we could be together and me saying it couldn't happen; that I wasn't ready to choose. The thing was that he was right and that day when we nearly lost him in the fire drove him how close I came losing him."

"I went to his room that night to talk to him and I saw how badly hurt he was and I got angry at him claiming that I couldn't be with him unless he was willing to start acting like he had a family that he was to come home to. Next thing I was making out with him in his hotel room and then I left him hanging before anything more could happen between us. He was not happy about that. He let me know that when I saw him tonight when he took me against the door." JJ gasped in surprise as the last sentence slipped out her mouth. She looked at her friends whose mouths were all open in surprise. "Close your mouths before flies try and make homes in there. You said you guys wanted the story and I'm giving to you. So yea, Morgan was rocking my world before I got the call about my house and was once again I was hit with the reality that I have a fiancé who happens to be the father of my child and now I don't know what to do." JJ felt her tears return but this time she could not hold them back as she broke down from the weight of this whole situation. She continued to cry as Pen held her while Em and Elle stroked her hair and arm respectively.

**Back to Will and Derek:**

Will looked at Morgan as he stood watching JJ in her room. Why was he here? Will could understand a friend coming to check on the situation but did not Derek see that he was here? That he could handle the situation and protect JJ. He was starting to get upset; he knew him and JJ were not on the best of terms but that did not meant that he was not enough to handle this. Damn it, he's the fucking reason why the cops and all this shit was going on. This was not how he expected the situation to play out; she was supposed to come home and shocked that something like this happened; she's supposed to look to something familiar, something strong to hold on to and seek comfort from a.k.a. him. Instead she came home with _Derek Morgan_. It was him she received comfort from, him that she reached for when she was vulnerable. To say that Will was pissed was an understatement. That fucking whore was pushing his patience and he was that much closer to snapping again. He could feel the rage rising inside of him and he gritted his teeth as he fought the instinct to smash something again.

He sucked in a breath as he tried calming himself down; he couldn't stop the glare that appeared on his face as he looked Derek up and down. He didn't get what made the girls so hot for him, there was nothing special about the guy, he was alright looking but nothing spectacular. He huffed in frustration; when he looked the fucker in the eye he didn't get the message that he wasn't needed or really wanted. Like a cockroach you can't get rid of he stuck around and looks like he has every intention of sticking with JJ to see this through. He doesn't belong here. Will hated the way Morgan's eyes were filled with something akin to the way he used to look at JJ. It was the way he looked at her that made Will start to wonder if there was really something going on between JJ and Morgan. If that was true then Morgan was every bit as guilty as the whore he had a child with.

Derek watched Will as the emotions changed over his face, wondering for a second if it was possible that Will was apart of all of this. Derek needed proof though before he told JJ of his suspicions; he didn't want her to think that he was slandering Will just because he was the other man, plus JJ made it seem earlier that she had made her choice. He just hoped that she stuck with him through all of this. He was going to fight for JJ; Derek was no fool, though he was often mistaken as just the BAU's muscle, he was far more than that and he intended to prove that. Will didn't deserve JJ and even more if he was apart of this, then Morgan had every intention of keeping Will away from both her and Henry. He would ensure it. Morgan nodded toward Will once before heading out to speak quickly with the officers outside before going to his car and heading home for the night. There was not much more he could do, but wait for now.


	14. Clarity

JJ felt tense as she rode the elevator up to her floor. No doubt the rest of the team heard about what happened at her house and she did not think she was fully prepared for their questioning. Even more she wasn't sure she was prepared for Derek. She didn't get a chance to talk to him after she left with Emily and she wasn't sure what happened after she left him alone with Will. She hoped that he didn't mention their relationship to Will because she just wasn't completely sure about their relationship herself. She wanted to be with him, she could feel it down to her core, but Will was Henry's father and her fiancé. Yes he cheated but it wasn't so black and white because they had a child together, never mind the fact that she cheated as well. She sighed before she walked out of the opening elevator; heading straight to her office to avoid unwanted conversations.

She sat down in her chair before resting her head on her arms on the desk. "You okay?" Her head flew up at the sound of Hotch's voice.

"I'm good, nothing to worry about." She tried to go about straightening up her desk to give the appearance that everything was all right but she knew that she could not lie to Hotch. The man has known her all her career and has been her confidant in many occasions. She watched as he closed her office door before taking a seat across from her.

"You want to talk about it?" She shook her head no, but she knew that Hotch would push her this time because it was obvious that all of this was affecting her work and if Hotch was anything, he was careful about his agents being distracted at work, especially when dealing with the psychopaths they dealt with on a daily basis. "This wouldn't have anything to do with what's going on between you and Morgan, would it?" He peered at her patiently, waiting for her to gather her thoughts.

"That's part of it. Derek and I slept together." Her eyes shot open at how blunt she was with that statement to her superior.

"I kind of figured that with the way you two have been looking at each other when you guys thought the other wasn't watching. And you two kind of weren't quiet about your argument on the last case." JJ groaned at the idea that a whole police department heard her and Morgan arguing about their very private relationship.

She sighed before continuing, "It's not just that, in some ways I kind of knew we would end up together in some shape or form, but there's Henry and Will and everything is all murky and confusing. I mean Will is the father of my child and my fiancé." At this point JJ rose from her chair and began to pace, "But then I find out he's been cheating on me and even though I suspected for a while that has been going on, to actually hear him say it to me, hurt me more than I could possible imagine. I want to be angry with him, but how is my being with Derek any different than what Will did to me. I mean does he deserve a second chance seeing as I cheated too, or do I break it off knowing I have stronger feelings for Derek, especially knowing he returns those feelings. What about Henry? I mean Will is his father, I can't just cut him out of my life because I want to be with someone else can I?"

She looked to Hotch wishing he would tell her what to do because she truly was at a loss as to which way she should go. She loved Morgan, she was not in denial about that anymore but Will was still the father to her child and he said he was willing to do right by her now. Was passion really the right way to go where she was concerned or was Henry's sake more important? It wasn't that Derek wouldn't make a good stepfather, but JJ didn't think that Will would accept a 'I'm sorry Will, we're just not working out, I realized that I have stronger feelings for my colleague, Derek Morgan, but you can still have a relationship with your son.'

"Honestly JJ, you're in a bind. The parent side to me says you have to do what's best for your son, but on personal side that doesn't mean that you shouldn't do what best for yourself. Obviously everything is harder because Henry is in the middle, but choosing Morgan does not mean that is not in the best interest of your son. Children can pick up on when things are not right between their parents and that could have an even worst influence on them than having their parents apart. Being with Morgan does not mean that you love Henry any less, but it does mean that you are giving yourself a chance to experience something real and true. Then again there was a point in your life when you believed those feelings were there between you and Will, and take it from someone who knows that this job can be killer on relationships. While I don't condone Will's actions and I kind of want to kick his ass for it, he is still the father of your child and I have no doubt he would make it difficult for you and Morgan, especially where Henry concerned. You just have to pull away from the situation and think about it objectively. It has to work out to benefit not just Henry but you as well or you'll end up resenting certain people for the way things worked and you'll wake up one morning regretting your life and no ones ever wants to feel that way."

JJ stood there taking in Hotch's words as she thought about her situation. He made some valid points but she couldn't really tell if he was team Morgan or team Will. "So are you saying I should be with Morgan, cause you sound like your leaning that way?"

"I'm not saying anything. It has to be your decision completely so that at the end of day you know that it was all you with no outside pressure." He shrugged in addition to his statement.

"Right, so team Morgan. I knew you were biased." She wagged a finger at him joining him in laughter. She was kind of glad that Hotch came in and talked with her cause it put things into clearer perspective. She knew that Henry was a large part of her life and he was important to whatever decision she made. The thing was that after everything she has shared with Morgan, to go back to Will would be a big mistake on her part. She knew what she had to do but she knew it wouldn't be easy, considering that for him to understand she would have to tell him everything that happened between her and Morgan.

"Everything is going to be okay JJ. Plus the girls are in the bullpen right now grilling Derek about your sordid affairs. You might want to get in there and spare him the torture before he either kills one of them or Strauss walks in and overhears." JJ grinned before following him out of her office to find that he spoke the truth. Poor Derek was cornered into Em's cubicle as Em, Elle, and Pen surrounded him asking him one question after another about their relationship.

"Girls! Give a brother a break man. Jeez!" He swiveled around to face the entering JJ and gave her a small smile before rising to go to her. "You okay? I know we did not get a chance to talk after you left with Em. I wanted to make sure you had your space cause last night was a reminder that there are more parties featured in this relationship than just you and me."

She nodded once before allowing herself to get wrapped up in his arms. "I'm alright. Last night was just rough. In so many ways I feel violated on a night that should have been perfect. It's true, last night was reminder that it isn't just you and me, there's Will and there's Henry and whatever decision I make affects all of us." She wanted to say more but they were still in the bullpen and though they were kind of out to everyone, there were things about this situation that needed to stay between them. "Come with me to my office, we need to talk."

Derek nodded before releasing her and walking behind her to her office, both of them ignoring Pen's outburst, "Isn't it a little early for office sexin' you horn dogs? Then again the sooner you two make sexy babies the sooner I can spoil them rotten!" Derek shook his head as JJ rolled her eyes at her best friend's eccentric behavior.

Derek closed the door behind them before taking a seat in front her desk. Instead of sitting behind her desk, JJ joined him the seat next to him, not wanting to be able to use her desk as a shield between them. She rubbed her hands together as she thought about what she wanted to say to him before sighing. "Derek… I love you or I'm falling in love with you. I'm not completely sure yet. All of this is so scary because it is happening so soon, so quickly. Just a couple weeks ago I am living in denial about my fiancés affairs." She took a moment to cover Derek's fists as they squeeze in anger over Will's cheating ways. "And now I am having an affair of my own with my colleague." She put her hand up to stop him from interrupting when she saw him open his mouth to protest her statement. "Please let me just get this out."

"A couple of weeks ago I was alone and upset, wondering where everything started to go wrong and then all of this happened. That first night Morgan, I wanted to sign it off as something that just happened, a huge mistake but then the next morning waking up in your arms felt like the most natural thing in the world to me. And then when we kissed in the kitchen it was like everything clicked. Things were the way they were always meant to be. Then I kicked you out and things snowballed from there. Nearly losing you on the last case put things into perspective for me. I came so close to losing you and that's when I realize that I couldn't stand the idea of losing you. I know that night I gave you an ultimatum about us while knowing that I wasn't being fair to you. Here I am telling you, you have to decide what was more important, being a hero or being a man that was in a relationship with a woman who had a son when I still have to make a decision about who I want to be with."

Derek took a deep breath as he braced himself for what she was about to say, scared that despite everything they have just shared that she was going back to the father of her child. He couldn't really blame her for wanting to put her child's happiness ahead of her own, ahead of them but Derek was not without his selfish desires and he could not say that he would not try to convince her to be with him. He did not like Will and he sure as hell did not trust him. He still had his suspicions about Will's involvement in JJ's house break in, but he would wait to gather evidence on that. He did not want to act like the boyfriend scorned. He cleared his head of his thoughts before focusing back on JJ.

"I want to be with you Derek more than anything, God, just the idea of being away from you hurts more than you can imagine but I have to do what's right for my son and me." Derek closed his eyes; ready to hear rejection falling from the lips he kissed so passionately last night. He could already see the sympathy in the same eyes that were clouded with passion when he made love to her last night and trying to brace himself for all of this was not making it easier. He was in this too deep already and he could feel his heart shattering. "I'm asking Hotch for some time off where I can think things through. I need to spend time with Henry and make sure that choosing you over my child's father is truly what's best for the both of us."

"Wait… Say what now?" Derek looked like a fish out of water as he took in her words. She was choosing him; she just had to be sure. He could give her that; she was basically leaning toward him already. God he hopes that she comes back ready to give them a shot. He loved Henry and he had no doubt he could love him like his own son, despite who his father is and he already was in love with JJ so he just needed to be patient.

JJ giggled at the emotions crossing over Derek's face before continuing, "I'm going to take some time off away from both you and Will to figure things out. I can tell you, that my heart is pushing for you, but my mind is still trying to straighten things out." She rose from her seat and pulled him up to stand in front of her. She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her before meeting his eyes. "Are you okay with this?" He nodded to her but she was still a little unsure. "Are you sure?"

"JJ, baby, listen to me, I understand, believe me I do. This kind of crept up on you, and I know that this decision isn't easy to make, especially because Henry is a factor in any decision you make. If taking time is what you need and especially if it ends with you in my arms then I'm 100% supportive. I love you and your happiness is the most important thing to me. I want you but I won't force your decision. It has to be all you baby girl." He reached up to brush her hair from her face before leaning down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss that lacked the passion from last night but did not fail to make JJ feel warm and safe.

"Thank you." She smiled, as they broke apart. "I guess I now have to go ask Hotch for that time off. Try not to get into too much trouble without me. And no flirting with any ladies that find you attractive.

"But that's all of them!" Derek looked at her as if such thing was impossible.

"Be a good boy Derek, you know the girls will tell me if you stray." She smiled cheekily, appreciating the change of tone in their conversation.

"You make me sound like a dog and the girls. What are they, your spies now?"

"Maybe, be good and you won't have anything to worry about." She winked at him as she watched the scowl develop on his face. "I'm going to go now, love you." She liked the way his smile lit up his face at her declaration.

She gasped as he grabbed her back to him, kissing her passionately before replying, "I love you too."


	15. Making a Plan: JJ and Will

**Will:**

Will paced back and forth in frustration over this situation. JJ was supposed to come crying into his arms after the house break in, however, JJ decided she now needed time away from everything to figure things out. _What the fuck did she need to figure out? I am the father of her fucking child! The bitch should be here with me!_ He didn't get it, where did he go wrong. He was so sure that she would be his again but it hasn't worked out that way yet. To say that he was pissed would be an understatement. He wondered for a second if she ran off with her lover, the bastard she chose to cheat on him with. It would be so clever on her part, tell him she needs time to figure out what was their next step when in reality she was meeting up with her secret lover. He could imagine her rolling around in bed with some other man like a bitch in heat.

Will walked into the bathroom of the downtrodden motel he was staying in near JJ's house and washed his face. He could see the beard growing in; he hadn't taken much time to groom himself since he started his little mission to get his fiancé back. It was strange to him for a second as he thought about how far he's sunk since he cheated on her the first time. He used to be a good man, supportive to JJ and their child but now he's someone he doesn't recognize and it scared him for a second how much he's changed. Then again he could say that he was having a pretty good life and career before he traded it all in to be with JJ and now the ungrateful bitch was using him for a fool.

His parents would be so disappointed at the lengths he's gone to so far in order to keep JJ but he was in too much already to let go. She was his and he was not going to let her go now that he was at this juncture of his life. He may have not been ready before when he told he was ready to go steady and ended up cheating on her but he was ready now and it was time that she accepted that and started her life with him. He could strangle the bitch for how she made him out of sorts but that was what attracted him to her. Her golden hair, baby blue eyes, full and soft lips, oh and her body, the things he used to do to that body and now she was sharing it with someone else. He knew if he was still in the right mind that he would realize that JJ and him fell apart because he pushed her away; cheating with too many women to name and disappearing two or even three nights in a row. In many ways his actions were more than enough to give her the right to find comfort in someone else's arms.

Will, however, was not in the right mind. He was blinded by rage and no matter how many things he did wrong, nothing would justify in his mind why JJ felt she could let another man fuck her, let alone touch her. When he got her back, and he would, then he'll make sure she understands that if she ever does something like that happen again that she'll regret it. He looked at himself in the mirror again before thinking up the next stage of his plan. He will be patient this time around again because if by chance JJ really is by herself, then him showing up will tip the scale in her other's lover favor. He would wait and he would plan. Yes, she'll be his soon.

**JJ:**

JJ sighed as she put Henry down for his nap, the cabin was beautiful and the feeling of relaxation was everything she needed to think everything through. She loved Derek, there was no doubt in her mind that she loved him and whatever was happening between them was not just physical attraction though there was a lot of that as well. It was more and she was no longer afraid to admit that. It also helped knowing that he returned those feelings for her, but it's not just about love. Everyone knows that love and attraction is the start to every relationship but the ones that go beyond that depends on something much more substantial and something more dangerous and that was trust. She could love Derek with all her being but at the end of the day if she could not trust him then they were doomed no matter how much they loved each other.

She had a child in the mix so this had to be sure it was something that could last. Obviously nothing in life was promised but she had to be sure if everything that happens from this point on is decided by them then it has to work. She will not subject her son to a carousel of boyfriends because she left Will and went to Derek only for him to decide he wasn't ready for a woman and her child. She'd rather take her son and have it be just the two of them. Of course her thoughts right now were discrediting the man that Derek was and in some respects she was ashamed that she was thinking of them, and yet she knew that they were necessary because she had to believe in what they had as much as he had to prove himself to her because all of it ties back into trust.

Then again if she thinks about Will, she used to have these feelings for him and she questioned their relationship to the point that she ended up in the situation she used to pray she would never be. To make it worst, Will wasn't as good looking as Morgan and not as nearly a big a flirt and looked how they ended. _Wait, have they truly ended? Yes. She loved Morgan and there was nothing more for her and Will; though she did not give him much of a chance to try and fix things between them. _She pondered that for a bit and knew that because he was Henry's father that she owed it to her child and to herself to make sure she was certain. She needed to spend time with Will and be sure that she was ready to let go. She needed that closure because she knew if she didn't do it that it would hang over her relationship with Morgan. She couldn't let her past relationship bleed into her new one, it had to be a new beginning and that would be best for everyone.

So that was the plan; she would meet with Will, make sure that it's a closed chapter then move on to Morgan. JJ sighed as she thought about how hard that situation was going to be. There was no doubt in her mind that if a spark did not reignite between her and Will and she ended it, that he would not be happy and most likely will attack her about all of this. But if she was going to do this right then she would have to come clean to Will about why she was ending it, which in turn means coming clean about her and Morgan sleeping together. JJ groaned at the thought of opening that can of worms, but even she realized that she wanted to go back to Will (which was highly unlikely) then she still had to come clean about her and Derek sleeping together because the guilt of keeping that secret would eat away at her. Derek was not going to like this but the best thing about him was that he allowed her to do what she felt was necessary and supported her whether or not he agreed with her choice. God she hoped she was making the right choice.


	16. Breaking Up is the Hardest Part

She had changed her mind. She thought she had been sure when she decided that she would spend time with Will but the more she pictured him touching her the more she felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't do it and that's when she knew that Will and her were truly over. She had to let him go. She wanted Derek and that was the end of it. JJ sighed as she walked toward the front door. It had been a couple weeks since the break in and the case was pretty much dead. With no witnesses or prints the cops really had nothing to go on. They suggested that she just got a dog, changed her security system. It was probably bad luck the cops claim and JJ had no choice but to agree this time around. It still just did not feel right to her and she could tell that Derek had his suspicions as well but he had yet to say anything to her about what he thought of the situation. She called to let him know her decision and while she could tell he did not agree with her telling Will alone she convinced him that it was in everybody's best interest that way. She said that she was basically choosing him over the father of her child and that while he cheated on her she did the same to him and even though she and Morgan had feelings for one another it did not make it better. He begrudgingly accepted but told her to call him as soon as her and Will's conversation was over so he could come over and show her why she chose him.

_"I don't like it." She could hear the frown in his voice as he spoke,_

"_You don't have to like it." Her response was quick and somewhat playful though she knew he was very serious._

"_JJ… That's not even funny. There's something…" His voice tapered off._

"_What?" She was curious. He seemed like he wanted to say something for a while but every time he was about to say it, he changed his mind at the last second. _

"_Never mind. It's not important. So how do you plan to break the news?" He sounded genuinely curious about what she was going to say. When she called him the night she got back from the cabin she could sense his nervousness sprinkled with a little hope that he was going to get positive news. She teased him for a little talking about everything except what he really wanted to talk about knowing that it would drive him crazy. By the end of the conversation she had him basically whining to put him out of his misery. She also could remember how happy he was when she told him she was choosing him, them. _

"_I haven't actually thought it out yet but I'm sure I'll figure it out. The sooner the better right? Because the longer I drag this out the worst it will get." She sighed in frustration wishing she could just avoid this whole thing but JJ knew she couldn't hide from this. She had to face it head on and accept the repercussions for her part in why this all fell apart._

"_I just don't understand why you don't want me there. We both played a part in all of this, there's no reason for you to face his wrath alone. You don't have to be the martyr in all of this."_

_JJ could feel her temper flare at the insinuation that she was trying to take all the punishment for this. "That's not what I'm doing. I don't understand why you're finding this so hard to understand. Will is the father of my child!" Derek winced at the reminder. It almost felt like a slap in the face, almost as if she was trying to hurt him by flaunting in his face the one thing that Will truly had over him when it came to JJ. He was the father of her child, her son, their son. That wasn't a bond he could magic away and unfortunately for Derek because that would always be shared between them, Will will always be in the picture in some shape or form. The rational part of him knew that wasn't what JJ was doing but the jealous part of Morgan couldn't help but let that thought fly to the front of his thoughts. "Derek, Will is Henry's dad and before all of this drama, Will and I were happy. He made me feel loved and when it was going great between us I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else."_

"_JJ…" Derek did not want to hear about how happy JJ and Will were together. He knew she seemed sure that she was ready to pursue something with him; he just couldn't completely ignore that niggling voice in the back of his head whispering that she still might change her mind. Derek had a reputation and while he did not partake in his man-whorish ways anymore, it was still a part of him and he knew that it was a question mark in JJ's mind. _

"_No Derek let me finish. I know you and I know that a part of you is scared that while talking to Will, I'll be reminded of what we had shared and instead of following through on the break up, I change my mind and end up choosing him over you. Trust me when I say that I'm in this baby and I'm not going anywhere. I'm in this with you all the way. I know that you're not proud of the things you used to do before, but that's who you were and it has nothing to do with what we are now. Trust me please. As far as Will is concerned, he deserves more from me than to have the man I cheated on him with sit next to me and hold my hand while I tell him I'm leaving him for that same man. That's below the belt and a slap in the face. He deserves better than that and you know this to be true. You would wish that the same courtesy be given to you if you were in Will's position." JJ quieted after that waiting to hear what Morgan would say._

_That's one of the things that she believes she truly loves about Derek is the fact that when she feels like she has something to say, he listens to her without interruption and really takes to heart what her opinions are. She waited patiently on the phone as she allowed Derek to continue processing what she said and either agree or continue to disagree. While she already knew that nothing he said would dissuade her from her decisions, it would be the first of their relationship roadblocks if he were to continue to disagree with her. While he may have played a part in the end of this relationship, it was still her relationship with Will and Derek should not be involved there._

_Derek's sigh was her warning that he was ready to speak. "I understand what you're saying and while I still don't feel too comfortable about all of this I will follow your lead on this one. He is the father of your child and it should be a conversation that the two of you have in private. I'm sorry if I made it seem that I was trying to force my way into the situation, I just did not want you to take all the responsibility because I am just as much of a guilty party as you are."_

_JJ sighed in relief and she nodded her head in understanding though Derek could not see it. "I know and you have no idea how much I appreciate your willingness to share in the pain but you don't have to worry. I'm fine with the repercussions because in the end I'm not really breaking up with Will because I'm in love with you, it's because I'm no longer in love with Will."_

_Derek felt a sloppy grin cover his face at her words, "Say that again."_

_JJ frowned at the odd request. "That I'm no longer in love with Will?"_

"_No, what you said before that." JJ smiled at that. She was well aware what she said and she found it cute that he was asking her to say it more than once; he was such a spoiled brat sometimes, always getting what he wanted. _

"_That I'm in love with you." He could hear the smile in her voice._

"_You better be, you'd be foolish to not be in love with a man that is total package." His tone had teasing flare to it._

_She liked that the conversation had taken on a lighter tone. She was done talking about Will and wanted to focus on her future with Derek. "That's you're response, that I better be in love with you? I'm gonna hang up."_

"_Wait, no, don't hang up!" Derek pouted playfully. _

"_Well…? Give me a reason to stay."_

"_I have a six-pack, well it's closer to eight but who's really counting after 6?"_

_JJ rolled her eyes at that. "Really? That's the best you could come up with?"_

"_No, it was just that beginning. I'm charming, good-looking, smart, caring, great in bed…"_

_JJ couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "Great in bed?" _

"_You're telling me that statement is false? Answer very carefully now." His tone was playfully serious and JJ loved that they could tease each other so easily. This is what it should be like when two people were supposed to be together. "Great isn't quite adequate enough to describe your prowess in the bedroom. You're mind-blowingly good. If there was God of Sex it would be you."_

"_Well thank you and well said beautiful. Almost had me thinking I was going to have to cut you off."_

_She snorted at that, "Like you could go that long without wanting me."_

"_Well hello there Ms. Jareau's ego. It's been a while, but it's nice to see you're still kicking." _

_JJ laughed at that before speaking, "Behave!" She wanted to talk to Derek for the rest of the night but she couldn't stop the yawn that slipped out her mouth. _

"_You're tired baby, you should get some rest."_

"_But I don't wanna." She playfully whined._

_Derek chuckled in response. "I don't want you to either but you need to and more importantly you need to rest before waking up and preparing for your talk with Will."_

_She groaned at the thought. "I know. Alright, I guess that's everything then."_

"_Wait!"_

"_What?'_

"_What are you wearing?" JJ laughed at Derek's seductive tone._

"_Shut up. I'm hanging up. I love you." She never grew tired of saying that._

"_I love you too. JJ?" Her heart warmed by his declaration of love._

"_Yea?"_

"_Call me after Will leaves and I'll come over and remind you why you chose me." He said softly with a hint of playfulness to veil for promises he had just made. _

"_I will. Night."_

"_Good night."_

She smoothed her hands down her jeans, her palms sweaty. She was more nervous than she had ever been in her life. She had called Will and asked him to come over so they could talk about what was going to happen next. JJ couldn't help but cringe when she heard the hopeful tone in Will's voice when he said that he would be right over. She knew that he wanted for the both of them to get back together but she knew that after everything that her and Morgan shared that it would be a cruelty rather than a kindness to try and stay with Will in a sham of a relationship. They both would cheat again and eventually they would grow to resent each other worst than they were before and it would hurt Henry the worst and JJ couldn't live with herself if that happened. She was willing to agree to any kind of visitation that Will ask for because she would never stop her child from having a relationship with his father. While Will had been absent lately, the times he spent with Henry produced quite a bond between the two of them.

She nearly dropped the glass of water she was sipping on when the doorbell rang. She rested the glass on the counter before taking a deep breath and smoothing her hands down her jeans once more. She was wearing a black camisole under the white zip-up hoodie sweater. She checked her self in the mirror once more before she opened the door. Will stood there looking better than he has in a while wearing the crooked smile that made her fall in love with him. Shit, this was going to be harder than she thought. "Hey Will. Come in."

He nodded in return before walking in. She flinched as he turned toward her and leaned in to kiss her. He noticed and quickly shifted to her cheek. "Sorry, old habits." His apologetic drawl murmured out.

"It's fine." She closed the door before leading him in the living room. She sat down on the far end of the couch and Will moved to sit next to her but she shrunk away and Will got the impression that this conversation wasn't going to go well. He moved back to the chair across the room and tried to be patient but he couldn't take it much longer. He was starting to get angry.

"What's going on JJ?"

"Will…" JJ finally looked up and paused when she took in his face. _Where did they go wrong? What did she do to make herself so undesirable to him? Would the same thing happen between her and Morgan? No. He wouldn't hurt her like that. _

He frowned; _she couldn't possibly be this stupid. Did she actually think that she could leave him? He gave up everything for her! His job, his whole life in New Orleans, and now she was going to have the audacity to try and leave him. This fucking bitch!_ Will tried to calm himself down and wait. "Just spit out, please." He was barely able to hide the edge to his voice, but JJ was a profiler and she could tell he was getting upset.

JJ took a deep breath before pushing forward. "We need to end this relationship Will. We're not making each other happy anymore. All we do is fight and their getting worst and now Henry's starting to notice. We can't keep going on like this because we're only going to resent each other and end up hurting Henry the most. I'm not in love with you anymore, but I'll always care and I hope that we can be adults about this and maintain a decent relationship for our son's sake."

At this Will lost it. "BULLSHIT! You think I believe this shit. You're leaving me because we don't make each other happy anymore. Bull shit. I have never taken you for a liar JJ. Who is he?" He was on his feet by this point and JJ could tell that Will was pissed. For a second she felt a flash of fear sweep through her before she grounded her teeth and stood as well.

"Don't think you can come into my home and make demands of me when you have been sticking your dick in every slut that opens her legs for you! I have put up with your drinking, your cursing, your late nights fucking whores and I am sick and tired of it. _I don't owe you shit_. I thought we could be mature and civil about this for our son but I was obviously wrong. You need to leave Will. This is over!" She continued to stare at him as she tried to cool her anger down. She didn't know where that came from but she knew it needed to be said.

Will felt his control slipping even more before he responded. "No! This is my fucking house too. Have you been fucking him here? In our bed? When it start, huh? Does he know you scream like a whore when you're in heat? You'll open your legs for another cock soon! Who is it? Is it Morgan? Of course. A big black one like him should be able to cure your jungle fever!" JJ snapped at that and slapped Will as hard as she could across the face. He was shocked; he couldn't believe she slapped him.

"FUCK YOU! Get the fuck out now!" She was breathing heavily. She couldn't believe he said that to her.

Will had enough at that point; he reached and grabbed JJ tightly, forcing her back onto the couch. "You fucking bitch! I'll make you pay for that."

JJ felt like the wind got knocked out of her when he pushed her back. She immediately tried to struggle back but Will had her pinned and he had weight, strength and leverage against her. "Will, get off of me!" JJ genuinely felt scared of him for the first time in her life.

He shook her roughly, squeezing her arms tighter making her eyes burn with tears from the pain. "Shut up! How dare you fucking tell me you're going to leave me for some other man! We have a son and we're going to be together. You better get fucking use to it! You fucking whore! You must've forgotten what is like when I used to spread you open." Will's eyes started to get manic when JJ started to scream struggle against him.

"Will stop it now!" She started crying as he forced his hips between her legs. "Please! Stop. No!" She wiggled one of her hands free and reached around the table for the glass coaster that was resting on it. When she could feel it she grabbed it and immediately slammed it against the side of Will's head. He gasped in pain and loosened his hold on her. She immediately threw her hips and flipped him off of her before running to grab and her gun. She returned to still find Will rolling on the ground. "You're to never come near me or my son again. Do you understand?" She didn't wait for him to answer before continuing. "Now get the fuck out!" He glared at her before slowing rising and walking toward the front door.

He stopped before walking and turned back to see her still point her gun at him. He glared before saying, "You're no better than me. This isn't fucking over. Henry's my son. I'll never be out of your lives. I will fight for custody and just like me you committed adultery. I don't even care if I win or not, I will drag your relationship through the mud, I'll ruin your careers and you'll end up seeing that you were lucky I took kind enough to waste my time on you. You'll come back." He turned and walked out, satisfied when her eyes widened in fear.

"Will, wait!" That was faster than he thought. He turned back around to face her. She threw the ring at him before continuing. "I don't give a fuck what you try to do. I'm through with you. We are over!" She then slammed the door and waited till she could her his car drive off before she put down her gun. She locked her door and put on the alarm before going into her room and changing from her jeans to a pair of Morgan's sweat pants. She quickly sent Morgan a text to come over before she climbed into her bed and began to cry.

A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while. The Muse had completely left me. I'm sorry to all of those who had to wait so long for this chapter. I want to send out my appreciation to those who have sent me messages to ask if I was still writing letting me know that people hadn't completely abandon the story. I also appreciate all of those who have read and liked this story. Hopefully now that the muse is back, I can finish both this and Welcome to Paradise and write other fics for the JJ/Morgan fans out there. Appreciate all reviews. Special shout out to foxyfeline.

EvilMojoJojo


	17. I'm So Sorry

Morgan could tell something happened. He didn't know why but he could tell something went wrong. He knocked on JJ's door about an hour after he got her message. He stopped along the way to get food because he didn't think either of them would be in the mood to cook anything. When he didn't get a response, Morgan started to get nervous. He pulled out the spare keys he had to JJ's place and opened her door. He quickly shut off her alarm and looked around. He noticed the couch cushions and the shattered coaster on the floor. _What the hell happened here?_ "JJ? Where are you?" He called out. He didn't get a response and Derek started to get really nervous. He quickly moved about the ground floor before making his way upstairs. If Will did anything to JJ he was going to kill him! Morgan quickly and quietly made his way toward her bedroom and sighed in relief when he saw her passed out on the bed. He quickly walked into the room and made his way to her side. He growled when he saw the bruise on her face when he brushed her hair back. _I'm going to snap his fucking neck!_ Morgan was more furious than he's ever been in his life. "Jay? Wake up princess?" He watched as she slowly nuzzled her cheek into his hand before she opened her eyes.

"Hey." Her voice cracked from a dry sore throat. She could see he was angry; he couldn't hide this fury from her. "Derek Don't, it's over. I'm fine. I'm right here. It's over." She tried to cool him down. Her voice was weak and it only continued to infuriate Morgan. JJ could see that he wasn't the least bit calmed by her words. She tried once more as he began to rise; no doubt to kill Will. She couldn't afford to lose Derek now to stupid rage. "_Derek, please._" Her voice broke as she began to cry.

She was broken.

Derek immediately paused when he heard her. He fell back to his knees and pulled her up to a sitting position. Her eyes widened in surprise as she could see from the light from the streetlight outside the tears in Derek's eyes. He stared at her for what felt like hours but could only have been minutes. She reached out to caress his cheek and watched as his eyes closed and more tears raced down his face. JJ whispered, "_I love you, baby."_ She watched as he turned his head and rested it on her lap.

He was broken too.

"I'm so sorry. I knew I should have been here. If I were here, this would not have happened. I'm so sorry baby. I'm supposed to protect you." His voice was so sad that it broke JJ's heart. If she didn't believe it before, she believed it now. Derek was the one for her. He was the right man.

She reached to turn his face back to hers. "This wasn't your fault and I'm okay. We're okay and we're together. He won't get away with this but we have to do this right. I need you here with me. Always." She leaned down so she could kiss his forehead. "Stay." Kiss to his left cheek. "With." Kiss to his right. "Me." Then she gave him the sweetest kiss she could. "Stay with me Derek."

Derek licked his lips as he realized his woman just seduced him. He didn't have doubts that JJ had game but she just knocked him out of the ballpark. He nodded as he kissed her once more before slowly rising to stand. "I believe I promised to show you why you chose me after Will left." He winked at her making her smile. "And if I am anything, I am a man of my word." JJ could feel her body get warm as it reacted to Morgan's voice. Derek smiled as he noticed JJ's eyes darken. He pulled her to stand with him before he continued. He kissed her deeply bruising her lips before releasing her. JJ felt short of breath and hot. A familiar throb made it's way between her legs. "We're going to play a little game. Do you want to know what game?" Derek leaned in and began to kiss her neck. JJ moaned, too distracted to answer his game. Derek paused and whispered in her ear, "JJ? Ask me what game?" before he went back to nibbling on her neck.

"What game?" She gasped out hotly.

Derek smiled sexily before answering, "Strip poker."

A/N: I know this is cruel but I decided to make this a short little teaser for the next chapter plus I felt kind of wrong putting a game of strip poker in the same chapter as this bedroom scene between JJ and Morgan, changes the mood. I'm already working away on the next chapter and will hopefully have it out soon. I'm going to finish this story before WTP as it seems my muse is feeling it for this one right now. Thanks again to all the readers and a special shout out to paullyn6!


	18. Take Care of You

"Strip poker?" JJ raised a brow in question as she continued to stare at Derek. "Seriously?"

Derek grinned like a little boy before adding in a lecherous tone, "Oh yeah. You have no idea how long I've envisioned you stripping before me. Little Kelly Rowland playing in the background; you slowly take off your clothes in rhythm with the music. Oh yeah, I've thought about that a lot." He licked his lips as his eyes glazed over from the memory. He yelped out in surprise when he felt JJ punch him in the arm. He glared at her before pouting and rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Down boy! And get your mind out of the gutter or that will forever remain a dream." She threatened jokingly. She wouldn't admit it, but the thought of Derek hot over the idea of her stripping for him made her feel sexy in ways she hasn't felt in a long time.

"I'm not so sure that's a fantasy anymore now that I've learned how abusive you are." He continued to pout, whining like a little boy.

JJ rolled her eyes before replying, "I can't believe bad boy Derek Morgan is crying over a hit from a girl." JJ couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping her lips.

"Ha ha ha! Laugh it up, why don't you? I don't think I want to play with you anymore." Derek continued to pout as he crossed his arms in defense.

JJ grinned as she thought Derek was just the cutest thing ever in that moment. She leaned up to kiss him. "I'm." She kissed him once more. "Sorry." She kissed him again, "Baby." She kissed him one last time. Derek tried to fight the smile that was crossing his lips. "Want me to kiss it better?" Derek nodded. "Show me where it hurts." Derek point to his shoulder and JJ kiss there. "Anywhere else?" Derek nodded. "Where?" He point to his neck next and she kissed him there. He then pointed his cheek and she kissed him again. Then he pointed to his lips and she grinned before kissing him once more.

Derek didn't waste a chance to deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer to his body. JJ gasped hotly as she pulled away from his kiss. "Are you going to be a good girl now and just do as I say?" JJ could only nod in response before Derek reached for her hand and pulled her from the room to go down stairs to the living room. He frowned once more as he took in the shattered glass that littered the carpet from JJ's fight with Will and Derek swore to himself that he and Will would be having a talk very soon. He wouldn't kill him; he understood that JJ would never forgive him for doing something so stupid.

He pushed her toward the couch and said, "Sit while I clean this up and grab the poker stuff, maybe some alcohol and the food too. We'll eat first then play." He could see JJ was about to protest but Derek knew that JJ most likely hadn't eaten all day and after her ordeal with Will it was important she ate something to get her strength back up. He quickly moved to grab the vacuum after picking up the large pieces of glass and throwing them in the garbage in the kitchen. He vacuumed what remained of the glass shards before grabbing the food and placing the bags on the table. "Hold on." He quickly walked back into the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle Bordeaux before rejoining JJ in the living room.

"Chinese food and good wine. What a lovely combination?" Her voice was dry with sarcasm and Derek's eyes narrowed once more.

"Your sense of humor is leaving much to be desired." He continued to glare at her as JJ raised her hands in apology.

"I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to take care of me and I'm not making it easy for you. You deserve better from me and from now on, I'm going to let you take control of this wacky ride tonight." She gave him a warm smile and Derek felt his heart lighten at her words. He was only teasing when he made his comment but he also knew JJ was in somewhat of a bad mood and after what happened he couldn't blame her but he did not want that to be hanging over her head anymore. He wanted her mind to be on them and them alone and more importantly he wanted her to feel better.

"Thanks beautiful, I appreciate you saying that. I promise you that tonight will be one that you won't forget. It will more than make up for what you went through. I'm going to take care of you tonight baby." His eyes darkened as they rove her body and he licked his lips. He poured each of them some wine before pulling out the Chinese food containers and handing one to JJ along with a pair of chop sticks.

"Thanks." She opened the container and dug into the chow mein feeling the hunger she had been ignoring all day. Derek smiled knowingly and she stuck her tongue at him in good fun before giving him a questioning look when Derek rose once more. "Where are you going?"

"I just have to set up a couple things. Don't worry about it." He winked at her before heading back into the kitchen to grab what he needed. She could hear things being shifted around and the opening and closing of drawers and cabinet doors but nothing that could give away what Derek was up to. She frowned as she watched him walk out of the kitchen with a bag and head back upstairs. She shook her head at herself and decided not to focus on what he was up to. She trusted Derek and she could trust that whatever he had planned, it would be good for the both of them. Her thoughts started to change however when Derek took a while to return back downstairs.

She was getting ready to call out to him when he reappeared at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled before commenting, "I was beginning to think you made an escape out the bedroom window." She said with a chuckle.

Derek could have replied with a joke but he needed JJ to understand how serious he was about this; about them. He leaned in close to her and looked her straight in the eyes. "You're not getting rid of me now; now that I finally have you. I've waited a long time for this."

JJ continued to stare into his eyes seeing the sincerity and solemn promise that burned there. She nodded as a way of showing she understood before Derek nodded back in response before letting go and sitting down to eat. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and another random container and began to eat. JJ cleared her throat before asking, "Tv?"

"Yea sure." He watched as JJ grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. He could tell that the atmosphere in the room was a little to heavy for JJ to handle right now. So he allowed her to change the topic and give her time to process what he was saying. He was trying to tell her that he made a choice. She gave him an ultimatum in the hotel room not too long ago and coming here tonight and seeing her hurt drove home what she was telling him. There was no more random late night outs, no more throwing himself into harms way; just no more player and hero Derek. He had a family to come home too. After tonight, he wanted to make all of this official. He needed JJ to bring Henry home and make sure that he and Derek can make this work. He loved the kid, but after tonight, Henry was likely to lose his dad and he might think that Derek is trying to replace him. Derek knew the feeling, he went through it with every guy his mother was brave enough to bring home to meet him and his sisters. It was a sore spot for him because other than his dad, no man was right for his mother and he made things really difficult for any guy that tried to get close to their family. He sighed sadly, for the first time he was really thinking about the people outside of him and JJ.

Henry was important.

If he didn't approve of Morgan, then him and JJ could kiss this relationship goodbye before it truly get's itself off the ground. "What are we watching?" He turned to face the tv and saw Simon Baker on the screen.

"Um I think an old episode of the Mentalist. Simon Baker is sexy."

At that Derek started to choke on his food. He turned to face JJ and began to glare when he noticed the not so innocent look on JJ's face. She knew that comment would make him jealous. The little vixen was playing with him. "We are definitely not watching the Mentalist. Actually your rights to watch that show have now been revoked."

JJ laughed at that before changing the channel. Nikita was on the next channel. "Nikita?" She watched as Derek's eyes glazed over the scene of Maggie Q in a skin-tight short dress. "Hmmm… Nope." She quickly changed the channel and watched in amusement as Derek's face quickly turned to face him. "Yea, your Nikita rights, totally revoked."

Derek shook his head. "That's cold."

"You just banned me from the Mentalist!" JJ shrieked in disbelief.

"Oh please. You were all like, "Simon Baker is so sexy! I wanna have his babies."" Morgan carried on in a fake girl accent. Pretending to fluff his hair and bat his eyelashes.

"You're an idiot. Like you were much better. You didn't have to say Nikita is "sexy"; it's all over your face. The glazed eyes, the drool…"

"Hold up, what drool? I was not drooling." JJ merely raised her brows in response. Derek moved to wipe his chin and found a little drool there. He ignored the victorious smiled on JJ's face before saying, "Whatever. The food's good. I'm hungry. Just pick something." He ignored the chuckle that escaped her lips before she began once more to flick through the channels. "Wait stop. I love this show. It's called Luther. Have you seen it? Idris Elba is my boy." JJ shook her head in the negative before putting the remote down and leaving it on Luther.

JJ and Morgan continued to eat and talk as the tv continued to play what look like a Luther marathon. JJ enjoyed Morgan explaining the show and why he enjoyed it and JJ couldn't deny that it was quickly becoming one of her favorite shows, sad that it did not have that many episodes. It wasn't long till both JJ and Morgan were full with food and wine and JJ couldn't wait to get the next part of the night started. She quickly helped Derek put away the left overs and throw out the empty containers before returning to the living room to wait for Morgan to set up the poker kit.

Morgan grabbed the poker kit and began to set up the game. "Some five card stud to lead to yours and mine nakedness." After he was finished, Derek poured them both another glass of wine before raising his glass in toast. "To a good game and to what will hopefully be an unforgettable night for the both of us."

JJ raised her glass in agreement before saying, "To an unforgettable night. I have some pretty high expectations for you to live up to Derek."

"I am more than prepared to meet and beat those expectations babe. I can't believe you continue to doubt your man." He shook his head in amusement before meeting JJ's eyes once more.

"Oh it's not doubt. Just an extra push." She gave him a cheeky grin before taking a sip from her wine glass.

"Yea, yea. Let's get this game started. After tonight, if you still think I need the motivation, then I'm obviously not doing something right." He continued to grumble as he finished setting up and began to shuffle the cards.

JJ sat up excitedly before leaning close to Derek. "Let the game begin." She kissed him deeply before sitting back in her spot and focusing on the game. While the idea of her stripping for Derek and it turning him on got her hot, she wanted to win. She's never lost a game of poker and she didn't intend to start now.

Derek could tell that JJ was getting serious now and while he knew he wasn't as competitive as JJ could be some times he also had no intention of losing. He had a fantasy in place and he planned to see it fulfilled.

A/N: So I feel mean for doing this but while I was working on the chapter I had it broken down into three parts. After continuing to work on them I decided it was best that way seeing as JJ and Morgan had more to talk about. The next chapter will have the actual strip poker and some stuff and the chapter after that will be a continuation of that. I also got a request to show interactions between Henry and Morgan so I decided to change the direction of the story to try and incorporate that as part of the main story line. Thanks again for the support and the next chapter should be out soon. Shout out to all those who have message me and reviewed the story and a special shout out to Mandy for giving me a fresh direction to take the story. Also for those that don't know, WTP stands for Welcome to Paradise, which is another JJ and Morgan story I'm working on.


End file.
